la traicion que destroza una vida
by kouga kenishirou
Summary: naruto ejecutado por traicion? sasuke elegido 6 hokage? el odio reina en el mundo, sed de venganza, y un heroe caido que alguna vez salvo konoha, ahora quiere destruirla? parejas naruto x ino drama, accion, romance, y escenas para adultos
1. la sangre que cae por los ojos azules

bueno aqui les traigo una historia completamente inovadora, en todos los sentidos, es un narutoxino, no les voy a decir mas mejor leanlo y por favor critiquen y comenten diganme lo que no les guste, y voy a tomar en cuenta cualquier sugerencia

-** dialogos - **

_* pensamientos *_

**_DESCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE NI NIGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES CREADOS EN ESTE UNIVERSO  
_**

**La traicion que destruyo una vida**

**Capitulo 1: la sangre que cae por los ojos azules**

Era una hermosa noche que estaba iluminada pormiles de estrellas y en un pequeño cerro se divisaban dos personas de unos 17 años de edad sentadas mirando una villa llena de luces y vida, se notaba la felicidad corriendo por las calles de konoha, eran dos rubios, un hombre y una mujer, sentados juntos, en ese momento, la rubia mira al rubio y le pregunta – **oye naruto desde hace cuanto tiempo somos tan cercanos?? – **y el rubio le devuelve la mirada y le dice – **cierta mente han pasado muchas cosas, no es verdad, pero creo que en estos últimos 5 meses – **la rubia lo deja mirar, y voltea a ver el cielo estrellado – **es cierto, hace ya seis meses derrotaste a madara, con ayuda de kakashi sensei, sasuke regreso a la villa ayudándote también a derrotarlo, en ese momento el volverlo a ver me hizo la mujer mas feliz de la tierra, pero todo se acabo cuando ellos comenzaron a salir – **naruto baja un poco la mirada – **es cierto ino, sakura chan empezó a salir con sasuke dos semanas despues de que derrotamos a madara, pero lo único bueno que salió de eso para mi fue que nuestro dolor nos hizo muy amigos – **levantando la mirada y dándole una calida sonrisa a ino, pero esta le contesta – **pero lo que no entiendo es como no luchaste por el amor de sakura naruto kun – **en ese momento naruto mira al cielo – **yo lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, y que mal yo no era el indicado pero aun asi lo acepto, ya que soy un hombre de palabra, y yo me prometi a mi mismo que haría lo que fuera por verla feliz, aunque eso me costara mi propia felicidad – **al escuchar esto ino, devia un poco la mirada y murmura – **sakura es una estúpida, como se pudo quedar con sasuke teniéndote a ti – **cosa que naruto no escucho ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, y entonces en eso ino cambia la conversación – **y bueno naruto kun cambiando de tema por uno mas agradable, como salió todo eso, de la adopción de tsunade, como ayer no pudimos vernos ya no me pudiste contar como termino todo – **al escuchar esto se le forma una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en el rostro de naruto – **aunque el consejo dela villa se opuso rotundamente, el consejo de los clanes la apoyo por completo, desde ayer soy hijo legitimo de tsunade oca chan – **al escuchar esto ino se pone muy feliz, ya que sabia que su padre había apoyado la decisión de la quinta hokage, y todavía mas feliz, de que naruto tuviera ya una familia, una madre que lo adoraba desde que lo conoció y una hermanita recién nacida, fruto del amor de su ahora madre y del hombre que fue un padre para el, que desgraciadamente había fallecido 11 meses atrás, despues ino lo miramuy seria y le pregunta – **y bueno, naruto kun, yo se que también ers muy amigo de hinata, bueno los dos somos, pero que respondiste, a la propuesta de hiashi sama, de que te casaras con hinata, no se como pueden jugar asi con el destino de dos personas, yo se que hinata te ama pero de seguro el te lo pidió, por que ahora eres el principal candidato a ser hokage, y bueno todo eso lo hacen por puras ansias de poder – **ino estaba un poco enojada cuando dijo esto pero naruto al escucharla se rie a lo que ino se queda un poco confusa – **hay ino, mira tu estas equivocada con las razones de hiashi sama, es mas tu propio padre ayer hablo con ca chan, para ofrecerme tu mano en matrimonio – **esto hace que ino se sonroje, y se enoje pero naruto no la dejo hablar y siguió – **pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo por ansias de poder, tu hinata, sakura chan, kakashi sensei y los lideres de los clanes son los únicos que lo saben, que soy hijo del cuarto hokage, y por que crees que me ofreció la mano de hinata y no la de hanabi chan, ella es la que va a suceder al clan, tanto tu padre como hiashi sama eran grandes amigos de mi padre, y desde que nació hinata, hiashi sama quería que yo me casara con ella, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo, el quería que yo me convirtiera en parte de su familia, ya que el consideraba ami padre como un hermano, y pienso que tu padre lo hizo por la misma razón, también ambos saben queyo soy un buen hombre capaz de hacerlas felices a ambas, pero ambas propuestas las rechace, por que no puedo casarme con alguien, estando enamorado de otra persona, se me hace una completa bajesa, aprte de que odio las mentiras, pero bueno ino será mejor que ya nos vayamos, ya sabes la ultima ves que llegaste tarde tu padre se enojo demasiado y no me gustaría volver a verlo enojado, vamos te acompaño hasta tu casa – **ino solo desvio la mirada al escuchar a naruto, pero el rubio no se dio cuenta y se levanto, comenzando a caminar, pero se pronto se detiene un poco sorprendido, ya que ino lo abrazo porla espalada, colocando su frente en la espalda del rubio, este se libera sutil mente del abrazo y se volteamirando a los ojos a ino, y le iba a decir cuando ino le dice – **yo no se como sakura pudo preferir a sasuke, pero naruto yo solo estaba encaprichada con el, despues de comenzar a juntarme mucho contigo me di cuenta, tu eres el mejor hombre en esta tierra y bueno yo bueno en estos 5 meses que te eh conocido mejor, te puedo decir que me enamore profundamente de ti, yo se que amas a sakura, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad, yo se que puedo hacer que la olvides y se que puedo hacerte feliz –** naruto se quedo mudo ante las palabras sinceras de ino sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco muy grande pero no le dio mucha importancia, y justo cuando iba a decir algo ino se colgó de su cuello, y lo beso con lagrimas en los ojos, el beso fue tierno y apasionado, duro al go mas de 3 minutos, y naruto no separo a ino de el, en el momento en el que ino se separa de el devia la mirada en forma de tristeza, y naruto le dice

– **ino perdón pero yo no puedo, no puedo lastimarte de esa forma, no sabes como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes pero no lo son – **a lo que ino le responde todavía sin mirarlo – **pero no me voy a rendir naruto kun – **al decir esto ino desparece, dejando ahí a naruto un poco confuso, y pensativo

Al dia siguiente ino y hinata iban caminado juntas dirigiéndose a ichiraku, pero el ambiente entre ellas estaba un poco tenso, ya que ino lehabia confesado lo sucedidola noche anterior, pero ambas sabían del amor de la otra hacia naruto, por eso no se habían peleado, eran muy amigas como para pelearse por algo asi, y habían hecho la promesa de quien se quedara con naruto la otralo aceptaría, cuando llegan a ichiraku, ellas se sorprenden un poco al ver que naruto no estaba ahí ya que habían quedado de desayunar los tres juntos, pero la que si estaba era sakura, en ese momento ambas la saludan muy sonrientes, cuando sakura muy rara les pregunta – **ino hinata esto naruto va a venir – **alo que ambas asienten un poco preocupadas, ya que sabían que naruto amaba a sakura, y una sola palabra de ella lo haría caer rendido a sus pies, en ese momento llega naruto y saluda a ino y hinata muy alegre, pero su expresión cambia cuando ve a sakura – **hola hinta, ino, ahh este sakura chan buenos días – **y sakura le responde sin verlo alos ojos – **naruto necesitamos hablar – **lo lleva afuera del restaurante, e ino y hinata los espían muy discretas, en ese momento naruto le pregunta sakura que aun no lo veía a los ojos – **que pasa sakura…… - **dos anbus aparecen a lado de naruto inyectándole una jeringa en el cuello y este que da muy sorprendido ya que estaba paralizado en ese momento sakura aun sin mirarlo dice – **uzumaki naruto se te acusa de traición hacia konohagakure no sato, por el asesinato de 4 escuadrones anbu, las pruebas dadas por la autopcia muestran que ellos murieron acausa de cortos hecho por el chakra de tipo viento, mas aparte alguno muestran en ellos que murieron por golpes del rasengan y del futon rasen shuriken, ambas técnicas que solo tu puedes realizar, tu sentencia será dada mañana publicamente por la quinta hokage – **al decir esto sakura derramo una ligera lagrima, pero en ese momento los anbu comenzaron a arrastrar a naruto que le gritaba a sakura – **sakura chan sabes que yo no lo hice, me conoces, sabesque jamás dañaría a un compañero de konoha, que acaso no me crees? – **a lo que sakura aun sin mirarlo le responde – **yo hice la autopsia naruto, aparte hay un testigo ocular, que te identifico – **naruto queda en sock al escuchar como su amada sakura chan era la que lo estaba enviando a una muerte segura.

En ese momento ino y hinata se abalanzan sobre sakura, e ino le da una fuerte cachetada haciendo que sakura la vea impresionada – **eres una puta sakura como te atreves a culpar asi a naruto kun sabes perfectamente que el es incapaz de hacer algo asi, el es tu mejor amigo, tu lo conoces y aun asi, tu misma eres quien lo apresa por algo que el no hizo – **sakura comenzó a dejar salir algunas lagrimas mientras retiraba la mirada, cundo en ese momentomiro a hinata que lo único que hacia era mirarla con odio, llorando, en ese momento ambas corren hacia la mansión del hokage al llegar ahí se encuentran con una revuelta de varios shinobis entre los cuales se encontraban shikamaru, shikaku, inoichi, hiashi, inusuka tsune, kiba, abúrame shibi, sino, neji, gai, kakashi, kurenai, lee, tenten, todos los anbus estaban intentando controlar a los mas de 80 ninjas que protestaban el arresto de naruto, en ese momento ino y hinata llegan con sus respectivos padres, y se meten entre la multitud logrando librar la custodia de los anbus y llegando a la oficina del hokage, entran desesperadamente en esta mirando un escenario muy malo, ahí estaban los dos consejeros, acompañados de sasuke que llevaba un traje anbu, y tsunade le gritaba furica – **como es posible que le hagas esto a naruto despues de que el fue el que mas te protegió en tu juicio cuando regresaste, no eres mas que una maldita rata – **y esta es interrumpida por los consejeros –** tsunade tu como 5 hokage mañana públicamente debes de dar la orden de ejecutar a naruto – **esto hizo que tsunade se deajra caer en su silla comenzando a llorar y shizune le sobaba la espalda, ella también estaba llorando, ino y hinata se cayeron de rodillas al suelo al escuchar al anciano homura, y sasuke no mostraba emoción alguna, en ese momento, fue entonces cuando tsunade dice llorando – **no yo no voy a condenar a mi propio hijo, por un crimen queno cometió,antes dejo de ser hokage, y siguen con esta estupides mañana mismo dejare el cargo y abandonare la aldea – **a lo que homura enojado contesto – **vas a abandonar a konoha por un maldito monstruo que ni siquiera lleva tu sangre – **en ese momento tsunade llena de ira le conecta un golpe que deja medio muerto al anciano – **vuelva a llamar monstruo a mi hijo enfrente de mi y te juro que te mato maldito bastardo – **al ver esto la anciana muy temerosa y nerviosa le dice – **esta bien tsunade hime mañana anunciaremos tu abdicación como hokage y entraremos en platicas para seleccionar aun sexto, pero la ejecución de uzumaki naruto será mañana – **sale la anciana seguida por sasuke que llevaba en brazos al viejo homura inconciente y medio muerto, pasando de largo a ino y a hinata que estaban en sock al escuchar tal conversación, en ese momento tsunade se deja caer al suelo llorando de impotencia al saber que no podía ayudar a su nuevo hijo, en ese momento entra sakura cabizbaja y tsunade la mira con odio petrificando a la pelirosa y haciendo que shizunela saque de ahí por miedo a que la misma tsunade la asesinara.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban reunidos en frente de la mansión del hokage, ahí había una tarima, en la cual estaba naruto incado con las manos encadenadas, y los brazos extendidos, sujeto a dos postes altos, tenia moretones y cortes en todo el cuerpo, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, su sangre, todos los ninjas reunidos lomiraban con lastima y dolo, ino no se podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, cuando la mirada de naruto se cruza con la de la rubia, y este le entrega una dulce sonrisa, que la hace comenzar a llorar sin consuelo, en ese momento en el techo de la mansión aparece la quinta hokage, a su lado aparece shizune, seguidas por la consejera, sasuke y sakura, se notaba que tsunade tenia los ojos inchados de tanto llorar, cuando todos los shinbis reunidos comienzan a gritar y a reclamar cuando la hokage los calla a todos, en ese momento comienza a hablar – **a partir de este momento yo dejo la posición de hokage, la razón es que yo no pienso condenar al héroe de la villa, a un ninja que ha dado todo por protegerla y sobre todo a mi hijo, por un crimen que yo se ue no cometió, aunque todo apunte a lo contrario, gracias a todos por entender mis razones – **en ese momento shizune, con lagrimas en los ojos la abraza y kla rubia deja ver por completo su debilidad comenzando a llorar, en ese momento todos los ninjas se impresionaron al ver a la kunoichi mas respetada en todo el mundo shinobi, en tal estado de debilidad, en ese momento la consejera se para enfrente de todos y dice – **todas las pruebas no solo apuntan, si no que nos dicen que uzumaki naruto es cualpable del crimen que se le imputa matar a 16 compañeros de konoha es un acto de alta teraicion y por ende la única sentencia es la ejecución que dara inicio en este momento – **todos miraron un poco temerosos a la consejera que dijo esto con una frialdad implacable, en ese momento un anbu se coloca en frente de naruto y apunta un arco directo al corazón del rubio, el anbu suelta la cuerda y la flechasale disparada pero un kunai la para, de pronto sai aparece y golpea al anbu, defendiendo a naruto, acto seguido todos sus amigos y maestro lo rodeaban para que nadie lo tocara incluso los jefes de los clanes, varios anbus los rodean y se colocan en guardia para atacar, justo en ese momento tsunade aparece de pronto y su sola precensia hace retroceder a todos los anbus, en ese momento se escucha un grito ronco y débil – **ya paren, por favor paren, no quiero que alguien muera por mi, ya no importa solo que nadie mas muera, por favor – **dijo naruto con lagrimas en os ojos, y sakura que estaba mirando todo desde arriba solo apretaba sus puños hasta sangrar, en ese momento tsunade corre a lado de naruto y le acaricia la cara llorando, limpindo las lagrimas de su ahora hijo y dándole un tierno beso en la frente – **naruto no quiero perderte, ya eh perdido mucho – **y el rubio sonriéndole le contesta – **no ca chan yo siempre voy a estar contigo, tu eres una madre para mi y yo siempre voy a estar en tu corazón – **esto hace que tsunade se suelte a llorar y abrace a naruto con fuerza, todos los que los veian tenían la mirada baja, de impotencia y de tristeza, en ese momento, todos se retiran abriendo paso para que el anbu verdugo hiciera su trabajo, y asi lo hizo, la flecha entro rápidamente y naruto murió unos segundos despues, muchos lloraron pero ninguno se comparo con el lanto tsunade ino y hinata, y el de sakura que seguía erguida pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos, en ese momento toda la aldea entro en luto

Dos semanas despues sasukje fue electo 6 hokage debido a que naruto quien era el primer candidato estaba muerto, pero el consejo de clanes de konoha se opuso fervientemente al nombramiento, ya que todos desconfiaban del uchiha, ya que su declaración fue una de las pruebas que habían llevado a naruto a la muerte, pero el mas determinado a negarse, incluso dispuesto a llegar a un levantamiento era hyuuga hiashi y todo su clan, tsunade no había salido de su casa en dos semanas, e ino diario iba a visitarla, sakura también lo hacia pero ella no era bien recibida, ellas tres aun no se quitaban el luto y no salian desu depresión, toda la aldea estaba parada los shinobis rechazaban las misiones y konoha estaba completamente sumida en el luto, ese mismo dia hiashi había invocado a una reunión secreta en el clan hyuuga, lo raro eran los miembros invocados a dicha reunión, neji y hanabi, fue ahí en el cuarto de hiashi que este le hablo a su segunda hija y a su sobrino – **neji, tu vas a ser el sucesor del clan hyuuga y quiero que cuides a hanabi como si fuera tu propia hermana – **neji al escuchar as u tio se exalta y pregunta – **por que habla asi hiashi sama pareciera como si estuviera despidiendo – **en ese momento hiashi toma de los hombros a neji y le dice mirándolo a los ojos – **neji tu mejor que nadie debes de saber que nadie en nuestro clan acepta a ese uchiha como hokage, pero hinata es la que menos lo hace, ella esta empeñada en que sasuke fue quien inculpo deliberadamente a naruto, y va a intentar asesinarlo, yo se que eso seria un suicido, y ella también lo sabe por eso yo la voy a apoyar, y por ende vamos a ser acusados de traición, y ejecutados, es necesario demostrarle a konoha que lo que paso con naruto no se debe de quedar impune, hay que dejar en sus memorias bien grabado a ese rubio, para que todos lo recuerden tal y como fue y que el seael ejemplo a seguir de las siguientes generaciones, por que si es cierto lo que piensa hinata, ese uchiha va a hacer todo lo posible para desprestigiar su memoria, por eso el clan hyuuga debe de permanecer erguido, nuestro clan es lo único que evitara que ese chico tenga control completo sobre konoha, esto esalgo que ya eh discutido con todos los clanes nobles de konoha y hinata acepto gustosa ser el sacrificio, por eso necesito que ustedes sean los que den la cara porel clan en el futuro, tu neji como jefe del clan, y tu hanabi como mi hija, ustedes tienen que mantener el recuerdo de aquellos que calleron en estos días, la extraña acusación a naruto, la ejecución de hinata y mia todo tu eres el encargado junto con los siguientes lidferes de los clanes noblesde mantener la voluntad de fuego viva en los corazones dde las generaciones venideras, entendieron – **la reacción de hanabi no fue mas que asintir mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y de pronto abrazo fuertemente a su padre que con cariño correspondió al abrazo y neji solo cerro los en claro gesto de frustración en ese momento hiashi se levanta y le dice a neji – **el consejo del clan ya esta informado de mi decisión, y ellos montaran la farsa de que ellos serán los que te elijan como nuevo líder del clan neji -** fue ahí cuando dos días despues de sasuke fuera nombrado hokage un asesino se escabullo hasta su cuarto e intento matarle pero fue detenido por el pelinegro y encarcelado esperando su ejecución por traición, el ninja era hyuuga hinata, en ese momento el clan hyuuga fue informado de esto y al dia siguiente unajunta se llevo acabo en la mansión del hokage en la cual estaban presentes los dos consejeros sasuke, hiashi, neji y el consejo de ancianos del clan hyuuga – **hiashi sama anoche su hija hyuuga hinata irrumpió en mi habitación e intento asesinarme, por consiguiente se ha encontrado culpable al delito de alta traicion – **dijo sasuke a lo que hiashi slo cerro los ojos y contesto – **yo apoyo la decisión de mi hija, tu mocoso no eres merecedor del titulo de hokage asi que si la van a ejecutar, a mi también deberán ejecutarme junto a ella, por que yo no te reconozco como 6 hokage – **al escuchar esto los consejeros se alteraron mucho y cuando iban a hablar sasuke los calla y dice – **esta bien hiashi sama, usted será el ejemplo de que ahora yo estoy al mando y no permitiré sublevaciones ni faltas de respeto, y si el clan hyuuga no acata las ordenes será completamente eliminado – **los hyuugas presentes no dijeron nada pero neji estaba tan furioso que el apretar de sus puños los hizo sangrar, en ese momento el represante del conejo de los hyuuga hablo – **si es asi hokage sama permítame nombrar a un nuevo líder del clan ya que a partir de este momento hiashi es destituido de su puesto de honor, y despues de mucha deliberación estos últimos 4 años, hemos decisido darle el clan al líder de la familia secundaria, hyuuga neji, debido a que es el hyuuga con el mas grande talento en la historia del clan, y no hay mejor opción para la sucesión del clan – **sasuke al escuchar esto sonríe levemente y acepta sin mas, el no conocía mucho a neji, pero sabia del supuesto odio que el sentía por el soque de los hyuuga, lo que el no sabia es que neji ya no sentía ese odio, al decir esto la fecha de la ejecución de hinata y de hiashi fue definida para tres días despues, la ejecución iba a ser publica, para infundirle cierto temor a los aldeanos.

Sakura al enterarse de esto fue directamente a los calabozos para hablar con hinata, cuando llega al calabozo se muestra en frente de hinata queestaba encadenada muy tranquila, incada como si estuviera en la ceremonia del te – **hinata, por que demonios hiciste eso, sasuke no tuvo nada que ver en lo que hizo naruto, y el también busca lo mejor para konoha el no es malo, por que lo hi……….. – **sakura es interrumpida por hinata – **cállate puta, al parecer tu si crees que naruto lo hizo, pero bueno supongo que tu amor hacia sasuke te ah cegado completamente, solo espero que tus decisiones no te persigan, ni seas victima de tu propia estupides, y ahora lárgate zorra que a ti es a la única persona que no quiero ver – **sakura baja la mirada ante las palabras de hinata, no sabia por que pero no podía responderle, asi que salió de los calabozos cabisbaja.

En casa de tsunade estaban ella ino y shizune en la sala cautivando a la hermosa bebe de tsunade todas tenían una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros cuando un anbu aparece en medio de ellas y dice – **godaime sama tengo noticias importantes – **alo que tsunade responde – **tenzou no llames hokage que ya no o soy asi que por favor llamame solo por mi nombre quieres – **el ambu suspira y se quita la mascara, ahí estaba yamato y el no se demoro y les con to todo lo sucedido con hinata y hiashi, ino quedo en shock al saber que no solo su amdo naruto si no que también una de sus mejores amigas iba a morir, shizune solo desvio la mirada y tsunade dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, haciendo que todos la miraran, y ella dice – **tschi, asi que fue ella la primera en explotar, aunque era de esperarse, teniendo la palabra de naruto, la de sasuke no vale nada, ella al igual que creía que sasuke lo inculpo a propósito, y esachica se sacrifco para mantener a naruto en la mente de todos, y hiashi, que buena estrategia diseño, para restarle poder a sasuke, asi minimo la gente va a desconfiar de el y no lo va a seguir ciegamente, pero me duele que haya tenido que ser de esta manera, sobre todo por que hinata buscaba la muerte supongo que ella en verdad no podía vivir sin naruto, creo que se te adelantaron ino – **en ese momento ino baja lamirada y dice – **asi que ya sabia tsunade sama, si la verdad es que quiero ver muerto a sasuke, pero usted como sabe – **a lo que tsunade molesta la mira – **yo ya lo sospechaba, pero tu padre me pidió ayuda, tu eres una pieza vital aquí en la villa ino, como sucesora del clan yamanaka, tu no podias perder los estribos de esa manera, a diferencia de hinata que no era mas que la princesa mayor de los hyuuga, ella no iba a heredar el clan ni nada parecido, obviamente me duele que esa chica vaya a morir, pero ella lo hizo pensando con la cabeza, tu lo hubieras hecho por puro resentimiento, como crees que se pondría naruto si se enterara que intentaste matar a alguien por puro odio, cosa contra la que el lucho toda su vida, a e ino me m,archare de konoha en 5 dias y es probable que no regrese en años – **al escuchar esto ino queda en shock, como iba a sobrellevar la pena si la única persona que la había apoyado se iba, elno quería alejarse de la familia de naruto asi que rápidamente penso y dijo – **tsunade sama yo me voy con usted, si usted que es lo único que me queda de naruto se va yo me volveré loca, asi que lléveme por favor – **tsunade se impresiona ante la determinación de ino y solo titubeo un momento, pero rápidamente aciente con la cabeza, en ese momento ino se va a su casa.

Tres dias pasaron y la ejecución de ambos hyuuga ya estaba a punto de realizarse, otra vez una gran conglomeración de shinobis se reunió para la ejecución, la mayoría estaba furiosa, pero no podían hacer nada ambos hyuugas estaban incodos en es tarima que ya había derramado sangre unas cuantas semanas antes lo sorprendente era que ni tsunade, shizune e ino se presentaron a la ejecución, ambos tiradores se encontraban apuntando a los hyuuga que ni se inmutaban, menuda determinación mostraban pero unos momentos antes de que dieran laorden de disparar, hinata mira a sakura de una manera muy peculiar, era una mirada que denotaba decepcion total, esta mirada hizo que sakura comenzara a llorar, y en un momento se retiro de su lugar a lado del ahora hokage y se fue a uno de los pasillos, donde se recargo en la pared, cuando escucho que dieron la orden de fuego la pelirosa se solto a llorar con desesperacion, en un instante dos kunoichis que iban pasando por ahí estaban hablando sobre la ida de tsunade e ino, cosa que hizo entrar en shock a sakura, que iba a ser de ella si ino tsunade y shizune se iban de la villa, ya no tendría ningún soporte.

Al dia siguiente alguien toca el timbre de la residencia de los yamanaka, ino que vestia un vetido negro en forma de luto abrió la puerta y se sorprende al ver que sakura estaba ahí parada justo cuando la rubia la iba a correr sakura se suelta a llorar e ino la abraza y le dice – **sakura deberías de saber que minimo por ahora no eres bienvenida en mi casa, vamos mejor a otro lugar a hablar – **a lo que la pelirosa asiente, y la lleva a su casa entrar a la sala e ino y sakura se sientan una frente a la otra e ino le dice – **que pasa sakura – **y sakura le contesta mirando al piso – **ino ya no se que hacer si tu te vas con mi maestra a quien voy a recurrirme voy a quedar sola, naruto ya no esta y se que en parte es mi culpa, pero que podía hacer yo, no puedo mentir, a mi también me duele que el ya no este, el era mi único apoyo, que voy a hacer si ustedes también me abandonan – **ino le responde muy sincera – **sakura, sabesque eres y siempre va a ser mi mejor amiga, pero ni tsunade sama ni yo podemos quedarnos mas tiempo aquí, yo no puedo olvidar mi odio por el uchiha y tsunade sama tampoco, no quiero estar bajo las ordenes de el, y en estos momentos estoy mas que furiosa contigo, pero te entiendo por eso no te jusgo, pero tu también entiéndeme a mi, y otra cosa, a lo mejor tsunade sama y yo si te estamos abandonando, pero naruto nunca te abandono, tu lo abandonaste a el en el momento en el que no le creiste, pero sola no te quedas aun esta tu novio no – **sakura al escuchar esto se solto a llorar y se abalanzo sobre ino que le correspondió el abrazo, un día paso y tsunade estaba en la puerta principal con shizune esperando a ino que aun no llegaba, en ese momento ino aparece pero iba acompañada por sakura, tsunade al verla arqueo una ceja y sakura se inclina ante ella llorando – **maestra por favor perdóneme yo no soporto estar peleada con usted por favor perdóneme, no podría llevar la carga de que usted se fuera odiándome – **tsunade lleva a su bebita en brazos se acerca a sakura y coloca su mano en el hombro de la ojiverde esta la mira y tsunade con una sonrisa calida le dice – **sakura te entiendo pero sabes que no me puedo quedar aquí, pero también sabes que como naruto era un hijo para a ti también te quiero como si lo fueras asi que no te preocupes, y vamos a regresar, si falta mucho pero te juro que vamosa regresar –** diciendo esto las tres kunoichis salen de la aldea, dejando asakura atrás.

6 años habían pasado desde que tsunade shizune e ino habían dejado la aldea, konoha era una aldea muy pacifica y tranquila, al parecer sasuke había echo un buen trabajo como hokage, y estaba comprometido con sakura, que se había convertido en la kunoichi mas respetada de konoha, muchas cosas habían pasado, lee, chouji, sino, gai, kiba y sai habían muerto en misiones durante los últimos años, shikamaru se había casado con temari en un matrimonio arreglado por el hokage y el kazekage y ambos vivian en konoha, neji se había casado con tenten y el clan hyuuga había llegado a lo mas alto en toda su historia bajo el mando del genio, y tenten estaba en cargada de la policía de konoha, era una de las jounins mas respetadas de toda la villa, kakashi estaba casado con anko y tenían una bella hija de 4 años, y el era consejero de sasuke, ese dia en konoha era muy importante ya que ese era el dia en que tsunade ino y shizune regresarían y sakura junto con konohamaru, quien se decía era el candidato a próximo hokage siendo uno de los 4 pilares de konoha junto a sakura shikamaru y neji, ambos serian la escolta de tsunade desde la frontera del país del fuego con la arena, sakura estaba muy emocionada por quepor fin despues de varios años por fin podría ver a su maestra y a su mejor amiga, y konohamaru estaba muy ansioso ya que el había sido de los que mas habían extrañado a tsunade, ambos estaban esperando justamente en la frontera cuando a lo lejos se veía perfectamente tres siluetas que venían acercándose poco a poco a donde estaban sakura y konohamaru, sakura se ahbia desarrollado muy bien era una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo excelentemente bien trabajado sus piernaseran largas y tonificadas, sus curvas estaban perfectamente bien delineadas y sus medidas eran 90-62-92 su cabello lo había dejado crecer un poco pero apenas llegaba debajo de los hombros usaba una minifalda color beige que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, un top rojo, y nuna pechera abierta de color rosa, unas botas rojas de tacon alto que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas y su alturaera de 173cm, konohamaru, ya tenia 20 años de edad, era alto, media 176cm de altura usaba una playera de manga larga gris, un chaleco de jounin verde abierto completamente, unos pantalones negros con varias bolsas, y unas sandalias ninja del mismo color, solo pasaron 4 minutos cuando las viajeras se encontraron con sus escoltas, sakura al ver a ino corrió desesperadamente a abrazar a la rubia que correspondió el abrazo con el mismo jubilo que la ojiverde, ino también se había desarrollado muy bien simplemente que ella tenia unas medidas un poco mas abrumadoras que sakura, susmedidas eran 95-59-90, media 175 de estatura y usaba unos shorts cacheterosde color morado, un brasier negro muy ajustado que sacaba a relucir su hermoso busto, encima usaba una playera sin mangas de red, color morado, usaba unos guantes de piel color morado, y unas botas cortasde tacon alto del mismo color, konohamaru solo se acerco a tsunade inclinándose ante ella y su hija que tenia el cabello tan blanco como la nieve y unos ojosiguales a los de su madre color miel, tsunade ya había cambiado porcompleto su forma de vestir, llevaba un hermoso yukata verde palido con vivos en morado, que delineaba perfectamente su figura, su cabello lo usaba recogido en un congo con dos palillos atravesados, y la pequeña también llevaba un yukata, pero este era color gris, con adornos de ranas rojas, y su cabello estaba arreglado igual al de su madre, shizune había cambiado por completo su look, ahora usaba un playera de color azul sin mangas y de cuello de tortugay unos jeans beige, con unos zapatos de tacon color azul, usando también un saco del mismo color de los pantalones, konohamaru levanta un poco la cabeza y leregala una de esas sonrisas traviesas a tsunade que se comienza a reir, poniendo nervioso a konohamaru y en ese momento la pequeña niña jala el yukata de su madre y le pregunta – **ocachama quien este que tiene el pelo de puas – **esto hace que tsunade se ria aun mas y que konohamaru se sonroje – **momoko chan el es konohamaru, nieto de mi maestro y el es el discípulo de tu hermano – **momoco levanta la mirada con estrellitas en los ojos y le pregunta al pelinegro – **ahh entonces tu me puedes contar mucho sobre naruto oniichama verdad – **konohamaru, sakura e ino bajan la mirada al escuchar el nombre del rubio, pero en ese momento konohamaru comienza a reir, dejando a todas un poco confusas, konohamaru había recordado, como naruto le había enseñado a hacer el sexy no jutsu y el harem no jutsu, al igual que cuando hacían sus competencias de ver cual era el mejor de esos jutsus pervertidos, en ese momento ve a la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dice – **momoco chan claro que si pero hay que esperar a crescas un poco mas – **sakura sedio cuenta perfectamente de que estaba pensando konohamaru y le conecta un derechazo poderoso que lo manda a volar destrozando un árbol, sakura estaba sonrojada de solo pensar en las obscenidades de naruto y konohamaru, pero en un momento deja salir una sonrisa un tanto triste al recordar el jubilo de aquel que había sido su mejor amigo, y le dice a la pequeña – **momoco chan yo fui compañera de equipo de tu onichama, si quieres yo te puedo contar todo lo que hicimos juntos – **haciendo que la pequña sonriera, y se sonrojara, su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de naruto, pero también a la de jiraiya, tsunade shizune ino y sakura al ver esa sonrisa, sonríen un poco nostálgicas, en ese momento llega kohamaru con un gran chichon, que provoca la risa burlona de la pequeña, haciendo que konohamaru se enojara y que provoco la risas de todas las presentes, en ese momento el grupo comenzó a caminar hacia konoha, caminaron durante dos horas y ya estaban a medio camino cuando un instinto asesino lleno el ambiente, haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia, de pronto ino comenzó asentir como 3 enormes chakras secolocaron rápidamente atrás de ellos, de pronto todos se dieron cuenta y se colocaron de frente a los tres hombres,eran caras ya conocidas, eran los tres akatsukis que había sobrevivido, deidara, kisame y setsu, en ese momento tsunade los mira con desprecio y les pregunta

– **que demonios quieren ustedes aquí – **a lo que deidara muy grosero responde – **cállate puta, las presas no deben de hablar con los cazadores – **y kisame mucho mas educado responde – **tsunade sama un cliente nos pago muy bien por hacer correr su sangre en el piso, losotros se pueden ir pero usted va a morir aquí – **dicho esto rápidamente deidara les lanza 3 gaviotas de 4 alas de arcilla, que ninguno de ellos es capaz de reaccionar, pero justo cuando las hace explotar se dacuenta de que no sirvió de nada ya que una media cúpula de oro había protegido al grupo, en un momento esa cúpula se desintegra y se logra ver como un hombre había protegido al grupo, elestaba completamente encapuchado, llevaba una bata gris plata de seda, con llamas negras como adornos, la bata la tenia amarrada con una cinta negra, debajo se notaba que llevaba una playeranegra entallada sin mangas y unos pantalonesnegros, y unas botas negras con punta, unos guantes negros, que cubrían solamente la mitad de sus dedos y unas bandas de color negro entre el hombro y el bicep, de pronto otros dos encapuchados aparecen, estaban vestidos de la misma forma solo que la playera de uno era color vino y la del otro color blanco, y la del de playera vino tenia unas mangas bastantes largas y la del de playera blanca estaban a 3 cuartos, dejando ver que tenia unas brazeras color plata cubriendo desde la mitad de sus dedos hasta el codo, el grupo de konoha queda impresionado al ver a esos ninjas y justo cuando konohamaru iba a preguntarles quienes eran zetsu se adelanta – **vaya vaya asi que aquí tenemos a la organización kuroitengoku, jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos tan pronto, bueno ustedes ya llevan 5 años activos – **justo cuando el que los protegió le dice sin mirarlos – **váyanse de aquí nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos bastardos, ustedes solo estorbarían – **provocando la ira de konohamaru que le responde – **y tu quien carajos te crees que eres eh, etan en los territorios de konoha, asi que el que se tiene que ir de aqui eres tu, con tu banda de mamarrachos – **cuando el de blanco le contesta – **mocoso será mejor que te calmes, ciertamente eres fuerte, pero te faltan años de experiencia para poder hacerles frente, aparte ustedes están en clara desventaja, ya que vienen acompañados de esa niña, y claramente tsunade no podría pelear sin preocupaciones, dejando aberturas que serian mortales – **al escuchar esto konohamaru baja la mirada y se queja, en ese momento el de playera vino les dice con una voz seria y antipatica, que se le hizo muy conocida a sakura – **bueno ahora que lo entienden pueden irse – **pero en ese momento kisamen en un rápido movimiento se coloca enfrente de tsunade, dispuesto a cortarla a la mitad con samehada pero el de playera blanca para el golpe con unas oses de doble cuchilla, que estaban unidas por una cadena, decolor negro, deidara salta sobre un búho grande de arcilla y se coloca volado arriba del grupo de konoha apuntando conlas bocas de sus manos para lanzarles sus explosivos, pero este es interceptado por unas cadenas de oro, con puntas de flecha, que se meten en esas bocas atravesando por completo los brazos del rubio, en ese momento los de konoha miran al encapuchado de playera negra, que tenia sus manos puestas en el suelo, deidara solo deja salir un grito de dolor, en eso varias ramas con espinasmuy largas salen de suelo y se dirien hacia tsunade pero el encapuchado de playera vino da un gran salto y lanzando varios kunais de forma magistral clava todas y cada una de las ramas, cuando cae al suelo en un rápido movimientosecoloca a la espalda de zetsu y con un kunai de tamaño gigante lo corta a la mitad, en ese momento sakura da la orden de retirada muy impresionada al ver como esos encapuchados habían reaccionado a la perfeccion, de hecho todo el grupo de konohaestaba impresionado, y rápidamente tomaron rumbo hacia konoha en unos segundos los shinobis de konoha desaparecieron de la vista de los akatsukis, quien estaban siendo dominados por los encapuchados.

Kisame al ver que no ganaba en fuerza comenzó a fusionarse con su espada, dejando impresionado al ecapuchado que de un gran salto se aleja del akatsuki, que en pocos segundos termina la trans formación, el akatsuki con forma de tiburón forma varios sellos y esta apunto realizar una tecnica ve que qude completamente atrapado en un zanja llena de lodo, y solo se escucha como el encapuchado dice – **doton técnica deundimiento de serpientes – **kisame al ver que estaba completamente inmóvil en la zanja solo maldice aire cuando una de las oses del encapuchado se acerca rápidamente girando a granvelocidad y le corta la cabeza, en ese momento el encapuchado deja salir un chiflido y dice – **vaya si no reaccionaba rápido ese maldito tiburón me hubiera matado, pero de algo irve el elemento sorpresa – **

Deidara que estaba completamente sujeto de los brazos comienza a maldecir al encapuchado que da un brinco i saca de su espalda un deathsythe dorada, y se coloca atrás de este diciéndole – **sin tus brazos no eres nada – **de pronto la cuchilla doradase envuelva con chakra azul, y de un giro el encapuchado corta finamente la cabeza del rubio, que no pudo hacer nada al estar sujeto por las cadenas, pero el que en verdad estaba teniendo problemas era el ecapuchado de playera vino ya que las dos partes de zetsu eran muy escucrridisas, cuando zetsu penso que ya lo había perdido sus dos partes se vuelven a unir, pero de pronto zetsu aparece justo en donde el encapuchado lo había cortado, este miro y vio como el encapuchado lo miraba fijamente, había estado en un genjutsu todo el tiempo, zetsu estaba mas que confundido, cuando de pronto postra su mirada en su oponente y mi ra como sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre con tres estrellas negras al rederdor del iris, zetsu comienza a entrar en pánico al ver esto y grita – **imposible, eso es sharingan, como eso no es posible el único uchiha que queda es sasuke sama – **en ese momento el encapuchado coloca dos dedos en su boca y dice – **enton tecnicade la gran bola de fuego – **y una enorme bla de fuego negro sale de la boca del encapuchado arrasando por completo con zetsu en ese momento los tres encapuchados se reúnen en el punto en donde salvaron al grupo de konoha, y el de playera blanca dice – **vaya eso si que fue fácil – **cuando el de playera vino le dijo – **no te confies ren fue tan fácil por que esos idotas nos subestimaron, y los tomamos por sorpresa – **a lo que el de playera blanca desvia la mirada en forma de incorfomidad, en ese momento los 3 desaparecieron del lugar dejando los cuerpos inertes de los akatsukis.

Una hora tardaron en llegar a konoha tsunade y su grupo, en la entrada los esperaba el hokage, junto a los lideres de los clanes nobles de shinobis, al llegra el grupo a la entrada de la villa sasuke les pregunta – **holoa tsunade sama, que gusto verla despues de tantos años, estuvo bien su viaje, no tuvieron contratiempos? – **al escuchar esto ino levanta una ceja, y tsunade le contesta – **nohasta hace una hora, deidara, kisame y zetsu, nos atacaron, diciendo que venían por mi cabeza – **en ese momento sasuke, se impresiona y le pregunta – **pero usted esta bien verdad tsunade sama – **a lo que la ex hokage asiente con la cabeza y le responde – **afortunadamente si sasuke dono, unos extraños hombres intervinieron salvándome, a mi y a mi hija, los akatsuki los llamaron la organización kuroitengoku, y ellos nos salvaron, dándonos tiempo para huir mientras ellos tres se quedaron a pelear con ellos – **en ese momento sasuke hace una seña y un equipo de 4 anbus apareció en el lugar, y con otra seña los 4 desparecieron, tsunade al ver esto le dice un poco sarcástica – **vaya sasukie dono usted si que tiene bien entrenados a sus perros, asi es como trata a todos sus ninjas? – **haciendo que ino suelte una pequeña risa y que sakura baje la mirada, ino se percato de eso y miro a sakura un poco desconcertada, no entendía su reacción ya que bueno sakura era la prometida de sasuke, en ese momento sasuke no dice dice nada y se da la media vulta y le dice a los viajeros – **por favor síganme les voy a mostrar sus nuevas casas – **a lo que tsunade solo suspiro un poco molesta y comenzó a caminar, pero todos son detenidos por inoichi que dice – **hokage sama con todo respeto, mi hija se va a quedar en mi casa – **ino al escuchar esto se detiene y le dice a su padre – **otosan, ya no soy una niña, tengo 23 años, y creo que tengo el derecho de vivir sola hasta suceder al clan – **inoichi al escuchar a su hija hablar asi se sorprende un poco, seis años atrás ella no se atrevería a contradecirlo, ese viaje con tsunade la ayudo demasiado, a madurar, y tardandose unos segundos asiente con una sonrisa hacia su hija, y esta le corresponde al ver como su padre la estaba reconociendo como una mujer, en ese momento el hokage comenzó a caminar de nuevo y todos lo siguieron e inoichi iba abrazado de su hija que ya estaba de su estatura, en 20 minutos sasuke se detiene frente a una gran zona residencial, que se encontraba encima de un cerro a las afueras de la villa y quedaba a tan solo 30 minutos del centro de konoha, las casas eran impresionantes, eran mansiones, muy costosas, de pronto sasuke se detiene, en una gran casa estilo occidental de 3 niveles, ahí le dice a tsunade – **esta es su nueva residenciua tsunade sama, es un regalo de todos los clanes de konoha como agradecimiento a todo lo que ah hecho por la villa – **tsunade se queda impresionada ante semejante regalo, y su hija momoco junto a shizune miran la mansión con estrellitas en los ojos, en ese momento tsunade se voltea y mira a sasuke para negarse a tal oferta cuando este la intercepta y dice – **tsunade sama por favor no vaya a declinar el regalo, es algo que todos los clanes de konoha cooperaron para darle, nos pondría muy tristes si no lo aceptara, aparte parece ser que a su pequeña le encanto el regalo, por favor acéptelo no solo por nosotros, si no también por su pequeña, aparte de que este es el lugar mas seguro de toda la aldea, ya que aquí fue donde ataco el kyubii hace 23 años – **tsunade muy seria solo asiente, y toma las llaves que le daba sasuke y entra a la casa muy seria, seguida por shizune que estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de su maestra, dejando a sakura, ino y sasuke solos, en ese momento, en ese momento sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa sigue caminado haciendo que ambas kunoichis lo sigan, ya al final de la zona residencial, sasuke se detiene en frente de una hermosa casa de 2 niveles, estilo occidental, y con un terreno muy amplio, en ese momento se acerca a ino y le toma el hombro en manera de insinuación – **ino, te has vuelto una mujer extremadamente hermosa, y esta casa es un regalo para ti, de mi parte – **en ese momento ino mira sakura que tenia la mirada e el piso y de pronto mira sasuke muy seria y de un manazo retira la mano de sasuke rechazando la propuesta indecorosa – **mira sasuke no se quien te crees que eres, pero yo nunca en mi vida pasaría una noche contigo, dos sakura es mi mejor amiga asi que no vuelvas a hacer esto en frente de ella y la tercera no soy una prostituta a la que puedas comprar con regalos maldito cerdo – **sasuke cambio su mirada seductora por una de enojo y le dijo a ino – **bueno esta bien mira hay muchas para esto y tu te lo pierdes, la casa es tuya, ya que esta a tu nombre, las escrituras están en la sala junto con las llaves, asi que nos vemos luego – **sasuke se retira, pasando de largo a sakura, sin inmutarse y se siguió derecho, en ese momento ino comenzó a alejarse de la casa, cuando una voz muy conocida para ella le habla, sorprendiendo a mabas kunoichis, la casa estaba cuesta arriba y tenia una hermosa entgrada de acbados de marfil, unas hermosas escaleras blancas llevaban a la entrada de la casa, al final esas escaleras estaba parado un curioso peliplateado, con la cara cubirta y su hojo tapado por su protector frontal, en ese momento ino se sorprende y le grita – **hola kakashi sensei – **al ver al jounin sakura muestra una verdaderasonrisa de felicidad y mabas corren para encontrarse con el ex anbu, en el momento en el que suben todas las escaleras, sakura da un gran salto y abraza a su maestro como si fuera su propio padre, y este le regrsa el abrazo, en ese momento kakshi le dice a ambas, **- vamos entremos hay algo que tengo que decirles – **en ese momento kakashi etra a la casa y las kunoichis lo siguen muy curiosas, al entrar a la casa ambas se maravillan un puente unos tres metros de largo hecho de madera de coaba, conectaba la entrada de la residencia con la entrada de la casa, ya que abjao del puente yen todo lo que vendría siendo el patio principal, estaba lleno de piedras lisas muy hermosas, como piso, de lado derecho, había una pequeña cascada, hecha de esas mismas rocas, era una hermosa fuente, una enorme fuente, la puerta de la casa era completamente de cristal dejando ver el interior de la casa, cuando entran notan que de lado derecho hay una barra de mármol blanco, con varios bancos altos color negro, seguido de una sala de piel blanca, muy grande, y una mesa de cristal cuadrada en el centro de esta, ahí se encontraban los papeles de la casa y las llaves, kakashi se sienta en frente de los papeles y sakura e ino se sientan enfrente de el, del otro lado de la mesa, cuando ambas kunoichis se sientan por completo kakashi habla – **ino esta casa no te la regalo sasuke, el solo se quería llevar el merito, esta casa fue construida especialmente para ti – **al escuchar esto ino se sorprende, al igual que sakura, y kakshi prosigue – **no se si sabían pero naruto no solo era un gran guerrero, también un gran artista, arquitecto y escritor, con sus trabajos gano mucho dinero, dinero que aun esta dando frutos, el diseño esta casa para ti ino, y la construcción fue pagada con el dinero de naruto – **ino quedo en shock al escuchar a kakashi y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – **naruto un dia antes de su ejecución, me dijo que uno de sus sueños era regalarles a sus seres mas queridos una casa, y que ya las había diseñado, hizo 5 diseños diferentes uno para ti ino, otro para hinata, otro para tsunade otro para mi – **al escuchar esto sakura baja la mirada y deja salir una lagrima – **sakura, a ti también te dejo una casa, pero era voluntad de sasuke que tu no te enteraras, al igual que la casa de tsunade, no la pagaron los clanes también se construyo con el diseño y el dinero de naruto, sakura tu casa es la que esta aquí a lado, yo vivo entre la casa de tsunade sama y esta, y la que se supone era para hinata esta enfrente de esta, pero esa casa es ahora de hanabi, por herencia, aunque como es una casa muy grande ella aun no la quiere ocupar, pero sakura tu casa aun no esta terminada ya que sasuke ah atrasado todo lo posible su construcción, aparte este es el mejor lugar para que nosotros vivamos, sasuke ordeno que aquí se construyeran esta casas ya que aquí en esta colina nació naruto, el plan de naruto era reconstruir la cabaña en donde su madre lo dio a luz, todos estos terrenos eran de el pero sasuke los robo y destruyo esa cabaña para asi construir esta zona residencial, no se por que pero sasuke quiere borrar todo registro de que naruto era parte de la villa, pero yologre que construyera aquí estas viviendas, y logre que la de tsunade sama estuviera exactamente en donde estaba la cabaña, ahora espero que no niegues este regalo de naruto ino, ya que es exactamente como el quería que fuera, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a casa de tsunade sama, antes de que mate a sasuke para explicarle todo – **las lagrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos de ino que solo reacciono para decirle a sakura que también estaba en shock

- **sakura que demonios le pasa a ese uchiha estúpido, pero sobre todo por que lo permites - **en ese momento sakura mira a ino y se avienta a abrazarla llorando, a lo que ino corresponde el abrazo y en voz baja maldice a sasuke – **ino chan no es culpa de sasuke, yo no puedo tener hijos, y uno de sus sueños es restauran a su clan por eso el y yo ya no congeniamos como antespero el me ama y por eso quiere seguir con el matrimonio – **a lo que ino ve extrañada a sakura y la aparta un poco para decirle – **sakura te conozco desde que teníamos 6 años, y aunque no nos hayamos visto en 6 se perfectamente cuando mientes y esta vez estas mintiendo – **sakura baja la mirada y se lleva la mano al corazón – **perdón ino pero es que ya no aguanto mas, u se que estuvo mal, pero cuando tu te fuiste, cuando mi maestra se fue, no pude aguantarlo mas y me deje caer en los brazos de sasuke, para consolarme con su cuerpo, el quería tener un hijo pero yo no se por que no quiero tener un hijo de el asi que me hice pasar por infértil y tomo píldoras anticonceptivas desde hace 6 años, por eso no nos hemos casado, cuando tu te fuiste me di cuenta, yo no lo amo ni nunca lo ame, el solo fue una escapatoria a mi verdadero yo, hace 6 años cometi el error mas grave de mi vida, mande a la muerte al único hombre que en verdad me hacia feliz, en mi estúpida negación a misverdaderos sentimientos, hinata me lo dijo pero aunque yo lo sabia yo misma me impuse que no era cierto, y yo misma cabe la tumba de mi propia felicidad, perdóname ino, por que yo se que tu también lo amabas – **a lo que ino llorando pero con una gran sonrisa que impresiona a la melancolica y llorona ojiverde – **no lo amaba sakura chan, lo amo, no eh podido olvidarlo, el esta en cada parte de mi cuerpo, y todos los dias lo extraño como si fuera el primero, y por lo que veo tu también sigues enamorada de el – **a lo que sakura asiente y ambas se abrazan en un mar de llanto, que duro unos 20 minutos hasta que ino retoma su compostura y le dice a sakura – **y entonces sakura por que no lo dejas, y te vienes a vivir conmigo, asi nos hacemos compañía mutuamente, en lo que esta lista tu casa, y también hablamos con kakashi sensei para que obligue a ese tarado a que la termine – **al escuchar esto sakura se limpio las lagrimas y bajando la mirada le dice a ino – **pero ino yo ya no se vivir sin un hombre, como le voy a hacer, aparte el no se va a quedar tranquilo si su cama se va a quedar fría en las noches – **e ino con una sonrisa maliciosa le comenta – **mira para dejarlo solo reclamale lo de hoy, y eso de los hombres no va a haber problemas tu yo nos podemos hacer compañía en las noches no? – **a lo que sakura se pone completamente roja e ino se suelta a reir a carcajadas y le dice – **no como crees sakura, pero eso de que nos haremos compañía si es cierto, asi yo te puedo ayudar a que dejes de depender del cuerpo de un hombre, y comiences a tomar control sobre tu cuerpo y tus necesidades, que al parecer, por lo que me has dicho eres ninfómana – **a lo que sakura se sonroja y le contesta – **esta bien ino si lo voy a hacer, me podrías a acompañar a recoger mis cosas, ahh y por cierto no estaría mal saciar mis deseos contigo ino chan – **dijo lo ultimo levantándose y muy seductra haciendo que ino se quede completamente roja, lo que causa que sakura se ria a carcajadas y le diga – **estamos a mano ino – **provocando que la rubia se enoje y ponga cara de reproche, provocando mas la risa de sakura, en ese momento ambas salen de la casa muy animadas, platicando y riendo, de todas las estupideces que hizo ino durante su viaje.

En la sala de operaciones de la morgue, estaba sasuke, con dos anbus y un doctor revisando los cuerpos de los akatsukis que habían sido traídos de vuelta a konoha, de pronto un anbu le dice a sasuke – **oye sasuke, esa tal organización kuroi tengoku, no tiene simples mamarrachos entre sus filas, launica sangre que se enconro en la escena fue la de deidara y la de kisame sempai, quien pudo haberlos acabado, sin ser lastimados de gravedad – **a lo que sasuke cierra losojos claramente enojado – **no solo eso el cuerpo de zetsu, esas quemaduras no son normales, quien carajos son esos bastardos, lo que creo es que ellos saben y por eso con los primeros con los que acabaron fue con los akatsukis, pero lo que mas preocupa es que hayan salvado a tsunade, cualquier mercenario, hubiera aprovechado que al matarla, dejaran una apertura, aparte me lleva la chingada, yo pensé que sakura y konohamaru morirían en ese ataque – **y el otro anbu, que media mas o menos unos 2 metros de altura le dice – **no crees que tenias muchas esperanzas en esos criminales de tercera sasuke, ciertamente eran fuertes, pero no te costo mucho trabajo dorminarlos cuando madara murió a manos de naruto – **en ese momento sasuke golpea fuertemente una mesa de aluminio y la atraviesa, en ese momento ambos anbus se quitan las mascaras, y dejaron ver algo completamente inesperado, juugo y suigetsu eran esos dos anbus, pero lo raro es que Karin no estaba con ellos, en ese momento el doctor, de una tez completamente blanca y con lentes se acerca a sasuke y le comienza a dar el reporte cuando se quita en cubre bocas y el gorro azul de cirugías – **sasuke sama estas heridas no son normales, deidara muestra que sus brazos fueron completamente destruidos como si una lanza hubiera entrado por esas asquerosas bocas, aparte al parecer el oponente ya sabia las habilidades de deidara, ya que hay muchos residuos de arcilla en las bocas, al parecer su oponente lo ataco antes de que el lograra defenderse, y el corte de la cabeza, es perfecto, solo el chakra de viento perfeccionado hasta el ultimo nivel podría cortar de esa manera tan fina, y lo mismo digo de kisame, el corte fue casi perfecto, y cantidad de chakra usaba fue bastante ya que lo corto estando fusionado con samehada, pero evidentemente fueron dos personas diferentes las que mataron a deidara y akisame, aparte el lodo encontrado en las piernas del tiburón,no era normal, su viscosidad, es casi como la del pegamento, supongo que fue con esa técnica de doton que lo atrapo, lo que se me hace raro es que esta misma viscosidad la vi antes en una técnica usada por jiraiya sama, en una pelea entre orochimaru sama y el, pero lo que me da mas escalofríos son las quemaduras en el cuerpo de zetsu, el fuego normal apenas y afectaba su cuerpo debido a la altísima humedad en el, pero estas que maduras, casi lo dejan hecho cenizar, y el tipo de cicatriz, que le hicieron al cuerpo, es muy parecido a las cicatrices causadas por su amateratsu, sasuke sama – **en ese momento sasuke estaba totalmente impresionado, ante la explicacion del medico, en ese momento cierra los ojos un tanto preocupado y comienza a meditar unos segundos y toma del hombro al doctor y dice – **gracias kabuto ahora ya puedes retirarte, carajo no se quienes sean pero juro que nadie va a para mi ambicion, y creo que eso es lo que esos bastards quieren, asi que antes de que lo intenten los voy a asesinar – **

En una cueva en la frontera del país del fuego y el país del rayo, los tres encapuchados entran y cruzando una barrera entran alo que se podía apreciar como una lujosa y acogedora casa muy bien diseñada con muebles muy buenos y caros, la cueva era enorme, que incluso tenia unos baños termales en el ala este de la cueva, justo cuando llegan a lo que era la sala, dos mujeres los reciben saludándolos como si fueran muy cercanos, y una de ellas que tenia el cabello rojo, los ojos del mismo color y una ropa muy sexy, pero encima tenia esa misma bata, plateada con vivos de llamas negras encima, pero ella la llevaba desabrochada, y era corta, tan corta que solo cubria lo que cubria una minifalda, la bata no tenia mangas al igual que su chamarra gris, que tenia doble cierre, el cual no estaba completamente cerrado, sino que estaba cerrado solamente en lo que seria el busto, un poco mas hacia abajo, dejando ver su torso desnudo y un gran escote, usaba unos hotpants negros, diminutos, y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta la mitad de su pierna, sus medidas eran 88-58-94, y esta le pregunta al encapuchado de la camisa negra – **se tardaron mucho, donde carajos estaban me hicieron preocuparme – **a lo que el encapuchado solo suspira y el de playera blanca contesta – **lo que paso Karin chan, es uqe tuvimos que enfrentarnos directamente con ellos, por que este tonto se dio sus aires de héroe, y salvamos a esa tal tsunade y al grupo que la acompañaba, si hubiéramos aprovechado el descuido despues de que la mataran hubiera sido instantáneo, aparte ellos tenían una buena reserva de poder de ataque, esa pelirosa, el hombre que iba con ellas y la rubia despampanante, de su edad, hubieran podido lidiar con los akatsukis – **en ese momento en encapuchado de playera blanca recibe un coscorrón de parte del de playera negra, que vuelve a mirar a Karin, y esta estaba muy molesta mirándolo, en ese momento una pequeña niña jala la bata de su madre, digo de su madre ya que era la viva imagen de Karin, tenia unos 6 años de edad, esta llevaba un hermoso vestido naranja, y sobándose los ojos en forma de que se acababa de levantar dice – **hola otochan, que bueno que ya regresaste,me leerías un cuento para poderme dormir – **en ese momento el encapuchado de playera negra, se quita la mascara negra y deja ver que su cabello era rubio dorado, sus ojos eran tan azules como unos safiros y tan profundos como el mar, en sus mejillas tenia unas marcas que parecían unos bigotes de gato, este se inca y acaricia la cabeza de la niña, y besa su frente aceptando la petición, esto hace que la niña se sonroje, y comience a correr gritando de felicidad, dirigiéndose a lo quesería su cuarto, Karin al ver esto se sonroja, en ese momento la otra chica que era rubia con unos ojos verde palido, que media mas o menos unos 165 cm de altura, que llevaba un yukata gris plata con vivos de llamas negras entallado dice – **bueno entonces supongo que mi hermano ya esta muerto, verdad naruto sama – **a lo que naruto solo asiente incorporándose y esta dirigiéndose sonrojada al de playera blanca que ya se había quitado la mascara, dejando ver que tenia el cabello largo, de color castaño claro y liso, unos ojos color café claro, casi amarilos, con facciones muy finas, y unas pequeñas líneas verticales de color rojo debajo de los ojos, en sus pomulos, la chica le dice – **ren sama la comida de sus gatos ya esta lista, puede llamarlos a comer cuando quiera – **al decir esto el hombre que media mas o menos 187 de estatura, agacha lacabeza y mirafijamente a la pequeña mujer de 20 años a los ojos con una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia se ponga tan roja como un tomate – **gracias deina chan, chicos es hora de comer – **grito lo ultimo, y 3 enormesfelinos, un tigre beige, con franjas naranjas, una pantera de color azul marino y un puma blanco, salen corriendo de una habitación, abalanzándose sobre el alto la miendole toda la cara, al ver esto la chica dejo salir un soplido de molestia al ver como los felinos se abalnzaron sobre el alto, en ese momento los tres gatos olieron su comida y en un instante desaparecieron, y en un segundo llegaron a sus platos que eran enormes y comenzaron a comer, en ese momento el de playera vino ya sin capucha, un hombre de mas o meno 177 de estatura, con el cabello negro largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo, y unos ojos negros de superioridad, lo miraba on una gota de sudor en la nuca y este un poco molesto le contesta – **que itachi, no es mi culpa que tus malditos pajarosno te quieran, a mi mis gatitos me adoran y cual es el problema – **en ese momento el pelinegro deja salir un suspiro de resignación y comienza a caminar hacia naruto diciendo – **mmta vaya que no tienes remedio – **esto hizo que todos los presentes comiencen a reir excepto itachi, que veía a todos muy confuso, en ese momento itachi la dice a naruto – **oye naruto kun, con los akatsukis muertos le hemos quitado bastante fuerza de ataque a sasuke, pero aunque contemos con la ayuda del raykage para lograr el golpe de estado en konoha, el no se va a quedar con las manos cruzadas y nos va a ayudar sin tomar nada a cambio – **a lo que todos habían cambiado su sonrisas a expresiones serias, en ese momento naruto le contesta – **itachi san eso lo se muy bien, pero a diferencia de ese ambicioso, recuerda que lord mizukage me ofreció apoyo incondicional, no se por que pero esa mujer me da toda la confianza del mundo, ella nos va a ayudar a mantener a raya, al raykage, y por si fuera poco tan bien tenemos el apoyo de la roca, la única aldea que falta de apoyarnos es la arena, pero es casi imposible hablar con gaara, su relación con sasuke es buena, y aparte el esta conforme con como sasuke a llevado las riendas de konoha – **justo cuando naruto termina de decir esto Karin reprochándole le dice – **hmm la zorra de la mizukage te ah apoyado por que quiere meterte en su cama, esa pelinaranja es una pedófila – **haciendo que todos la miren curiosos, excepto naruto que no le contesta y se va al cuarto de la pequeña, a la que le había prometido leerle un cuento, dejando a Karin hablando sola y a todos los demás intentando no reírse cuando ella baja un poco la mirada y dice – **mmta a mi solo me tocan las sobras de mi hija, pero bueno supongo que no hay nada mejor que verla feliz – **diciendo lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa sincera.

Una hora despues naruto entra a su recamara y se sienta en un sillón reposet, que había en su habitación, en ese momento Karin entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta con mucho cuidado, y caminando hacia donde estaba naruto le pregunta – **que verla de nuevo te deprimió despues de todo verdad, a esa puta traicionera, ala tal sakura – **pero naruto no le contesto, en ese momento desvio un poco la mirada haciendo que Karin se deprimiera un poco, * _será cierto que el ver a Saura de nuevo me movia el corazón, no ella sigue iendo importante pero, ya no la amo, será por cacchan, puede ser * _en ese momento una imagen llega a la cabeza de naruto, una noche llena de estrellas una hermosa chica rubia lo besaba apasionadamente en una colina, mientras abajo se veian muchas luces alumbrando konoha, en ese momento despierta de sus sueño y piensa * _no debo de estar alucinando, si la extraño pero no esmas que una hermana para mi * _en ese momento Karin se sienta en las piernas de naruto, de frente a el, y moviendo la cara del rubio para que la mire fijamente – **si sigues pensando en ella minimo voy a hacer que la olvides esta noche naruto kun – **se acerca poco a poco para besarlo cuando naruto le dice – **pero Karin, ya sabes que no te amo verdad – **y la peliroja le contesta – **si lo se naruto kun, pero se tienes sentimientos hacia mi, y por ahora tu estas conmigo y con nadie mas, y me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo, asi que te voy adisfrutar y voy a hacerque tu también me disfrutes – **en ese momento Karin lo besa apasionadamente, acariciando su cara, y naruto le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad acariciando la espalda de la peliroja.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. el preludio de la guerra

hola a todos perdon por la tardanza pero por fin les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste

- **dialogos -**

_* pensamientos *_

Capitulo 2 el preludio de la guerra

En la casa del sexto hokage se encontraban una rubia y una pelirosa, empacando varias cosas en dos maletas muy grandes de color rojo con ruedas para arrastrarlas, en ese momento la rubia dice en voz alta – **sakura, ya no te falta nada, ya voy a cerrar esta maleta – **a lo que una voz desde el baño le contesta – **no ino ya esto es todo, si quieres ya puedes cerrar esa maleta, lo que llevo del baño lo meto en la otra ya para que nos vayamos a tu casa – **en ese momento sakura sale del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sonrojada al saber que ya va a dejar el martirio de vivir con sasuke, ino al ver a su amiga tan feliz le dedico otra sonrisa de felicidad, en ese momento sakura metió lo único que faltaba a su maleta, la cerro, y en compañía de ino salieron del cuarto y bajaron unas escaleras, caminaron hacia a la sala, y de pronto un hombre las detuvo – **a donde crees que vas sakura – **dijo el pelinegro colocándose en frente de la pelirosa que iba caminando al frente de la rubia, y la pelirosa le contesta – **me largo de aquí, ya no quiero vivir contigo,me voy con ino, ala casa que le regalo naruto, y oye una cosa mas también ya me entere de que también naruto me dejo una casa y que tu has retrasado la construcción, dime para cuando va a estar lista, o ahora que nuestra relación solo va a ser de general-soldado también me vas a quitar lo ultimo que el me dejo – **de pronto sasuke coloca una mirada de odio – **quien te crees que eres tu para dejarme estúpida, tu no te vas hasta que yo lo diga, y no se te vuelva a ocurrir volver a nombrarlo enfrente de mi – **sasuke dijo eso jalando del brazo a sakura cuando la mano de ino lo detiene, y muy seria le dice – **sasuke será mejor que la vuelvas a tocar, y será mejor que no nos detengas si no quieres que el consejo de clanes se entere, y que no se te olvide que yo también tengo votos en el consejo, y no creo que quieras que la villa se entere de esto – **

En ese momento sasuke de mala gana suelta a sakura soltando un gruñido y comienza a caminar pasándolas de largo, en ese momento ambas se miraron, y dejaron salir una sonrisa y una pequeña risa burlona, que sasuke escucho pero siguió hacia el cuarto que compartía con sakura hasta hace unos segundos, en ese momento ino y sakura salen de la casa y comienzan a caminar en la calle muy divertidas cuando de pronto a ino le ruge el estomago causando su sonrojo y la mirada de sakura que esta apunto de reírse, en ese momento iban pasando por ichirakuh cuando una cara de nostalgia golpeo el rostro de las hermosas kunoichis hasta que ino se dirigió al puesto, y sakura le pregunto – **oye ino que quieres cenar aquí – **a lo que ino contesto – **no la verdad no quiero comer aquí, pero si voy a pedir para llevar tu esperame – **en ese momento ino se metió en el puesto, dejando sola a sakura, en ese momento sakura se pone triste y bajando la mirada comienza a pensar * _si la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero comer aquí, de solo pensar en todos los momentos que desperdicie en este puesto, todas las veces que no acepte y que rechace a naruto, por que soy tan pendeja, porque no me di cuenta antes, por que siempre hago lo mismo * _ pensaba mientras lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, en ese momento ino salió con 4 raciones de ramen, que casi tira al ver las lagrimas en el rostro de su mejor amiga, pero despues casi por reflejo se acerco bajo la comida con cuidado y la abrazo.

Sakura aunque se había tranquilizado aun estaba muy deprimida, y eso contagio a ino que pensaba * _naruto te extraño, por que te tuviste que ir, por que me abandonaste, y contigo te llevaste la mitad de mi alma y mi corazón, de no haber sido por tsunade sama yo misma me habría arrebatado la vida * _ en ese momento llegaron a la casa de la rubia, quien abrió la puerta dejando todo lo que cargaba a un lado en el piso, sakura entro primero con sus dos maletas, en ese momento ino se dirigió a la cocina y dejo ahí los platos de ramen en ese momento sakuradejando las maletas en las escaleras que estaban de lado izquierdo de la casa justo en frente de la sala, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí estaba ino parada inclinada recostada a lado de la estufa como si estuviera dormida pero en vez de eso estaba escondiendo su llanto, en ese momento sakura no se pudo controlar al ver a su mejor amiga, la kunoichi con la mentalidad mas fuerte de la villa despues de tsunade sama, en ese estado de debilidad y destructivo, que rápidamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo de la cintura, recostando su cuerpo en de la rubia y su cara llena de lagrimas en el hombro derecho de ino, ino al sentirla se levanto lentamente causando que sakura hiciera lo mismo, se coloco de frente a la pelirosa y ambas con una sonrisa se limpiaron mutuamente las lagrimas, con mucha delicadeza y cariño, con tanta que hasta les provoco un sonrojo a ambas y en ese momento sakura rompe esa hermosa escena

– **ino eres una puerca, te exitaste – **haciendo que ino se sonrojara aun mas – **fue tu culpa por tocarme libidinosamente frentona, aparte tu no tienes nada que decir, tu también te excitaste, y mas que yo - **provocando que sakura también se sonrojara aun mas, en ese momento ambas sueltan una gran risa y unos segundos despues ino le dice a la oji verde – **ya estuvo sakura vamos a que te instales, y despues bajamos a cenar, el mejor ramen de todo el mundo como el lo llamaba, y podemos tomar un trago despues de cenar, te parece – **ino lo dijo muy sonriente, provocando que sakura le devolviera la sonrisa y le contestara sonrojada y apenada – **si claro ino chan pero lo que pasa esquisiera dormir contigo, hace mucho que no duermo en una cama yo sola – **esto provoco que ino se sonrojara pero sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta_* sakura como eres tonta si te pones asi no te puedo decir que no * _- **si claro sakura chan – **al decir esto sakura se sonrojo aun mas, al parecer había cierta atracción entre ambas hermosas mujeres.

Ya era de mañana cuando un carismático rubio abrió los ojos, estaba completamente desnudo, en su cama, en ese instante volteo y vio que Karin estaba aun dormida, con una sonrisa, se levanta de la cama va a su closet y se pone unos bóxers pegados de color negro, en ese momento una voz muy sexy provoco su atención y este volteo de vuelta a la cama – **mmmm ya te levantaste precioso, me vas a dejar asi, no crees que es muy grosero dejar una hermosa mujer desnuda en su cama y exitada – **Karin le miraba con lujuria, solo una sabana tapaba su hermosa figura, una figura a la que ningún hombre se resistiría, en ese momento naruto le sonrio y se comenzó a acercar lentamente de nuevo a la cama, Karin a su vez se inco como una gatita y comenzó a gatear sexymente hacia naruto, dejando caer la sabana, a naruto lo excitaba en demasía que Karin imitara a una gata – **miew miew, hermoso no crees que tus bóxers estorban – **justo en ese momento cuando estaba por bajar los bóxers de naruto, la puerta se abre y esto causo que ambos se pusieran completamente rojos, y miraran fijamente a la puerta abierta, cuando una soprana voz dice

- **ottochan, ocachan buenos días – **en ese momento la pequeña peliroja tania una sonrisa en la cara, Karin a la velocidad del rayo se cubrió con la sabana, y se la acomodo como si fuera una toalla en ese momento naruto aun sonrojado – **buenos días princesa – **en ese momento la niña corre en su pijama naranja con azul hacia naruto haciendo que se lecayera su gorro negro con ojos y dientes que le había regalado su padre, lo recoje, se lo vuelve a poner y vuelve a coorrer hacia naruto, este la carga y le da un tierno beso en la frente, provocando el sonrojo de la hermosa pequeña, esta a su ves le da un beso en la mejilla a lo cual naruto sonríe – **oye kara chan y queno hay beso para tu mami – **dijo Karin ya levantada de la cama, en ese momento la pequeña abre los brazos hacia donde estaba parada su madre y esta sela quita a naruto y le da untierno abrazo acompañado con un pequeño beso en los labios, y la niña la braza fuertemente del cuello – **oye otochan hoy también me vas a entrenar – **pregunto kara mirando a su padre muy sonriente, aun abrazando a su madre, a lo que naruto solo sonrio – **bueno princesa primero ve a bañarte y a cambiarte, asi dejas a mami y a papi que se arreglen un poco para el desayuno, esta bien?? – **

La pequeña solo asintió muy sonriente y su madre la bajo al piso y esta salió corriendo de la recamara, en ese momento Karin abraza por la espalda a naruto y le dice muy seductoramente – **naruto kun, ya es un poco tarde ya todos deben de estar levantados, tenemos que apurarnos, o si no deina se va a enojar, porque no nos bañamos juntos – **al decir esto Karin se coloca en sus puntas de los pies y comienza a besar el cuello de naruto, en ese momento naruto con una sonrisa muy picara se voltea enfrentándola, la sujeta del culo y la levanta para besarla, esta lo abraza con las piernas en la cintura del rubio y este sin dejarla caer camina al baño que tenían en su cuarto, abre la puerta y se mete aun besando salvajemente a karin que tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, ya en el baño baja a karin y esta deja caer la sabana dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, se aleja caminado sexymente provocando al rubio dejándolo viendo su espalda y su prominente y bien formado culo y sus hermosas piernas la mujer tenia una piel clara pero con un ligero bronceado, abre la puerta de la regadera y agua caliente comienza a salir de ella, la peliroja se mete y naruto se baja los bóxers y siguiéndola se mete con ella, Karin estaba viendo hacia la regadera, dejando que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, naruto al ver esto solo penso * _nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme lo sexy que es esta mujer *_ sin titubear naruto se metió a la regadera, cerrando la puerta

Naruto se coloco atrás de la peliroja, pegando su cuerpo al de ella dejando que el agua también le diera a el en ese momento el rubio comenzó a morder ligeramente el cuello de Karin, provocando que esta exhalara aire por la excitación y el placer, naruto comenzó a excitarse al ver como Karin comenzaba a exhalar aire por sus besos y mordidas, en ese momento naruto la abrazo de la cintura y cmenzo a acariciar su abdomen, sus manos subieron hasta los senos de Karin que al sentir las manos de naruto masajeando sus senos comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, naruto al darse cuenta de esto bajo su mano izquierda y comenzo a masajear la intimidad de Karin, haciendo que ella se inclinara un poco hacia abajo y se mordiera el labio, para no gemir aun mas fuerte y que todos la escucharan al inclinarse hacia abajo con su culo comenzó a masajear la intimidad de naruto, provocándolo ya que aunque ella estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco debido al placer aun tenia la malicia de provocar a naruto, naruto al sentir el culo dekarin se mordió el labio, esto era como una guerra haber quien lograba hacer que el otro llegara antes al éxtasis, en ese momento naruto introdujo dos dedos en Karin haciendo que esta ya gimiera en una voz ya alta, y comenzo a masajear con sus dedos dentro de ella, en ese momento Karin tomo la intimidad de naruto con su mano derecha y comenzo a masajearla haciendo que naruto comenzara a gemir – **naruto kun ya damela por favor ya no aguanto – **dijo Karin con una voz un tanto desesperada

En ese momento naruto empujo la espalada Karin hacia abajo con su mano derecha y sin contemplaciones introdujo su intimidad en Karin haciendo que esta arqueara su espalda hacia arriba y comenzara a gritar levemente, naruto comenzó a mover la cadera suavemente y gimiendo ya claramente y con su mano izquierda comenzó a masajear el pequeño nódulo en la intimidad de Karin haciendo que esta ya gritra, unos minutos despues Karin se separo de el y se puso de frente a el, coloco ambas manos en las llaves de la regadera y se levanto un poco del suelo apoyándose en ellas quedando en las puntas de sus pies solamente con su pierna izquierda jalo a naruto hacia ella, este la beso y de nuevo entro en ella, la pierna de Karin abrazo fuertemente la cintura de naruto, mientras el rubio mordía su cuello y ya la embestía con fuerza, en ese momento Karin solto las llaves de la regadera y comenzo a arañar la espalda del rubio dejando claras marcas en ella, naruto apretaba fuertemente el culo de Karin con ambas manos

Karin subió la otra pierna y dejo que naruto la cargara completamente y asi la embistió durante varios minutos haciendo que esta ya gritara por completo de placer asi naruto la bajo y de manera brusca pero sexy la volteo de nuevo y la volvió a penetrar, solo que ahora tomo la entrepierna derecha de Karin e hizo que esta levantara la pierna y asi pegoa Karin contra la pared de la regadera, embistiéndola ya muy bruscamente – **naruto kun ya no aguanto ya me voy a correr - ** dijo la peliroja, a lo que el rubio contesto – **si yo también vamos a corrernos juntos – **en ese momento las manos izquierdas de ambos se entrelazaron la de naruto encima de la de Karin – **naruto córrete dentro de mi – **en ese momento naruto la embistió con aun mas violencia y justo en ese instante los ojos de los dos se pusieron en blanco y dejando escapar un gran gemido ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, unos segundos después naruto salió de Karin y ambos estaban exaustos, en ese momento Karin muy tierna se voltea y besa a naruto – **naruto kun me llenaste por completo, gracias – **diciendo esto la peliroja comenzó a enjabonar todo su cuerpo para limpiarlo, mientras naruto la observaba cabizbajo * _por que demonios le hago esto, ella no se lo merece, solo soy un bastardo por usarla de esta manera *_

Una bella rubia comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y comenzo a mirar a todos lados cuando de pronto sintió un brazo en su cintura que la sujetaba fuertemente y en su espalda sintió el cuerpo muy bien desarrollado de una mujer, se gira lentamente levantando el brazo de una hermosa pelirosa, al momento de girar una punsada en su cabeza hizo que llevara sus manos a ella y ella estaba bastante c|onfundida no sabia que había pasado cuando de pronto comenzó a recordar

Flash back

Despues de arreglar el cuarto de sakura ambas salieron de el cuarto y dieron vuelta a la derecha en el pasillo, y despues a la izquierda bajando 2 escalones y otra vez a la izquierda ya para bajar las escaleras, quer eran bastante largas ya que recocorrian 4 metros de alto y 8 metros de largo, los escalones eran completamente de cristal y parecían estar volados ya que estaba aderidos a dos grandes barras de acero color negro por el centro, cuando bajaron se drigieron a la cocina, bajándolas escaleras dieron vuelta a la derecha y ahí había una mesa cuadrada color negro para 8 personas y atrás estaba la cocina, ahí al llegar a la cocina ino agarro las dos bolsas que contenían los 4 platos de ramen de puerco (el favorito de naruto) mientras sakura se sentaba en la mesa del comedor en ese momentoino se sentó a lado de sakura y le dio uno de los platos de ramen y unos palillos ambas comenzaron a comer ambas muy educadas pero se acabaron cada una dos platos de ramen, en ese momento ino se levanto y le dio un vaso muy pequeño a sakura, y ella saco uno para ella, lo dejo en su lugar de la mesa y despues se dirijio a la barra de donde saco una botella de cristal la cual contenía un liquido de color dorado, y la botella tenia una etiqueta del mismo color, y tenia unas letras no kanjis por lo mismo sakura no supo como leer la etiqueta

- **ino que demonios es eso – **le pregunto la pelirosada extrañada a lo que ino le dio una sonrisa perversa mientras se sentaba a su lado y le comenzaba a servir en su caballito – **sakura este es un licor que se llama tequila, es muy famoso en el oeste, y es mas fuerte que el sake, yo se de buena fuente que te gusta tomar, por eso ahora vamos a celebrar que te deslindaste por completo de ese bastardo maricon – **termino de decir la rubia y se sirvió en su caballito – **oye ino y estas segura, por que no mejor tomamos sake – **y la rubia le contesto – **no sakura vas a ver que te va a gustar, el sake es muy aburrido, solo te relaja, a menos de que estes con mucha gente, con el tequila vas a ver que nos la vamos a pasar excelente, ahh y otra cosa ese vasito se llama caballo, tienes que tomertelo todo de golpe – **en ese momento ambas chocaron sus caballitos de tequila y se lo tomaron de golpe, ambas hicieron una cara muy extraña, ya que el tequila era muy fuerte, el sabor era aun mas fuerte que el del sake, pero al parecer a sakura le gusto mucho ya que despues de hora y media ambas ya se habían acabado media botella y ambas estaban extremadamente borrachas.

- **oye ino, sigues siendo virgen, porque antes de irte lo eras – **ino miro a su borracha amiga con cara de pocos amigos – **ciertamente no soy una ninfómana como tu sakura, pero si me eh cogido a algunos hombres, ya sabes que desde niña no soy muy recatada – **en ese momento sakura entre tosidos le dice – **puta – **ino suelta una pequeña risa y le dice – **mmm tu de que hablas si solo te estuviste cogiendo a sasuke durante 6 años por puro placer – **a lo que sakura suelta una pequeña risa – **si creo que ambas somos unas putas pero aquí entre nos sasuke no era un eros pero no era malo en la cama - ** a lo que ino se rio ampliamente, en ese momento sakura se queda viendo a lo que parecía ser una pared blanca al final de la casa, mas bien la parte del fondo de casa, en ese momento le dice a ino – **oye ino, porque no abres esas cortinas – **ino le responde – **tu estas loca sakura cuales cortinas – **sakura señala la enorme pared que iba desde la cina hasta la sala y le dice - **esa, mira ahí están los cordones –** de pronto sakura se para de la mesa y se acerca a la esquina de lado derecho de la casa, en donde habían unos cordones de cortinas.

Sakura comienza a jalar los cordones y de pronto la que parecía ser una pared, comienza a subir, descubriendo desde el piso hacia arriba, se logra ver que eran unos enormes ventanales de cristal pero ahí entre la sala y el comedor había una puerta, de cristal igual a la de la entrada, en ese momento ino se queda mirando fijo hacia los ventanales, y sakura encuentra unos interruptores, y los enciende, eran 4 los 4 los encendio al mismo tiempo, en ese momento se ilumina todo detrás de los ventales dejando a ambas kunoichis completamente impresionadas y maravilladas, justo en donde estaba la sala del otro lado de los ventanales había un sofa esquinero para minimo 12 personas, estilo minimalista de color blanco, despues una ilera de 4 camastros de la misma madera que la del puente de la entrada, enfrente de esos una alberca de buen tamaño rectangular, esta tenia mas o menos 160cm de profundidad, y en la parte final de la alberca había un jacuzzi para 6 personas, al lado derecho del jakuzzi habían unos escalones para bajar a un jarin repleto de flores de todo tipo y colres, que recorría toda la casa de derecha a izquierda, también de lado izquierdo de la alberca estaba aquel jardín, en pocas palabras solo la partede atrás de la casa eran unos 500 metros cuadrados de terreno, y las paredes estaban llenas de enrredaderas verdes con flores blancas, se notaba que naruto había pensado en todo, hasta lo que ino mas amba, las flores

**- oye sakura, tienes traje de baño – **dijo ino sacando del trance a su amiga, a lo que sakura solo asiente con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga, en ese momento ambas subieron a sus respectivos cuartos y en menos de lo que canta un gallo salieron ambas en traje de baño, ambos eran bikinis de 2 piezas que hacían resaltar las exuberantes figuras de las hermosas kunoichis, el de sakura era rojo y el de ino negro, ambas llevaban toallas en mano, y bajaron de nuevo a la sala, ino cuando pasaron por el comedor agarro la botella de tequila y los dos caballitos sakura al ver esto le sonrio pícaramente a su amiga e ino hizo lo mismo, en ese momento ambas dejaron sus toallas en los camastros que tenían colchonetas blancas en ese momento sakura toco el agua del jacuzzi con su pie e impresionantemente estab caliente, en ese momento ella miro a ino y le hizo un gesto dando a ver que el agua estaba bien en ese momento sakura se metió seguida de ino, ambas mujeres se recogieron el cabello en chongos para no mojárselo, la temperatura del agua estaba impresionante, en ese momento ino le dio su caballito a sakura lleno de tequila, y asi ellas adentro del jacuzzi con una platica muy amena se terminaron la botella de tequila, y ambas estaban completamente embriagadas pero aun asi se la seguían pasando muy bien en ese momento ino comenzó a llorar y sakura le pregunto un poco preocupada

–**que pasa ino – **y la rubia con una sonrisa melancólica le contesta – **es que sakura, naruto, penso en todo, mira el jardín, el sabia que yo quería tener uno asi, no sabes como quisiera disfrutar esta casa con el, lo extraño demasiado, y aunque intento olvidarlo sigue sorprendiéndome – **en ese momento sakura se acerca a ella y llorando la abrasa fuertemente durante unos minutos ambas se reconfortaron una a la otra, y justo cuando se separaron sakura le robo un beso a ino pero esta en vez de apartarla lo acepto, el beso no muy apasionado, parecía haber sido un simple beso de afecto y soporte, despues de unos segundos ambas se apartaron sonrojadas e ino le pregunta – **que fue eso sakura, por que me besaste – **y sakura sonriendo le contesta – **es que sentí como si lo necesitaras, tu y yo eramos las mas cercanas a naruto, por eso con ese beso te quise decir que te necesito y que estoy aquí para ti, somos compañeras de la misma pena y ahora que regresaste y el no esta aquí solo nos tenemos la una a la otra, asi que no lo mal interpretes ino puerca – **en ese momento ambas se sonrieron y salieron del jacuzzi, ambas se secaron y entraron a la casa.

Fin del flash back

Ino veía fijamente la cara de sakura con ternura y dijo en voz muy baja – **baka, si la que mas necesitaba de ese beso fuiste tu mira nada mas como me abrazaste cuando nos dormimos, pero tienes razón solo somos nosotras dos ahora – **en ese momento le llego un flashazo a ino y se levanta rápidamente y medio gritando – **mierda – **en eso sakura se levanta muy despacio y tocandose la cabeza – **que pasa ino, ai mi cabeza – **en ese momento ino le dice – **que no te acuerdas frentona, hoy vienen a comer shikamaru, temari, shizune, tsunade sama y momoko chan, acuérdate que ayer antes de cenar les hablamos para invitarlos a conocer la casa y ya son las 11, no hay nada en el refrigerador, y aparte me gustaría comer a lado de la alberca, asi que también tenemos que comprar una mesa para poder comer afuera – **en ese momento sakura se levanto rápidamente de la cama, ya que se acordó de eso, ambas se habían dormido en solamente brasier y tanga, los de ino eran blancos y los de sakura rosas ambos conjuntos con encaje, en esemomento sakura sale rápidamente del cuarto e ino se mete al baño, sakura se fue al baño de su cuarto.

En tan solo 15 minutos las 2 ya estaban listas para salir y ahí fue cuando sakura tuvo una buena idea y le dice a ino – **ino chan por que no les maracas a todos para que se traigan trajes de baño, y asi pasen la tarde aquí – **ino sonríe ante el consejo de la peliroja – **si que buena idea sakura, tsunade sama ya debe de saber que tenemos alberca, de seguro su casa también tiene, pero shika no sabe nada, asi que mejor le marco, y a tsunade sama también no sea que no se lo haya imaginado y no traiga, creo que hoy vamos a pasar una tarde increíble, ahh y ya se también les voy a marcar a kakashi sensei, a neji y a tenten, y de paso que traigan a hanabi chan, tengo muchas ganas de verlos a ellos también – **sakura solo sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, despuesde eso ino subió a su cuarto y tomo el teléfono para hablarles a sus amigos.

Naruto iba entrando a la cueva en donde había estado viviendo, la pequeña kara en brazos, esta estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el hombro derecho del rubio, mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuello de naruto, cuando entro itachi y ren se encontraban jugando un partido de shougi en la sala y las dos mujeres platicando muy amenamente tomando te en el comedor, justo cuando entro a la cueva ren e itachilo miraron de reojo y despues siguieron jugando, naruto camino hasta donde estaban Karin y deina, en ese momento Karin se levanto y miro con ternura a su bella hija ya que esta estaba dormida, en ese momento deina se acerco y le dijo a naruto – **naruto dono, por que no se sienta, se toma una taza de te mientras yo llevo aropo a la pequeña kara sama en su cuarto para que tome su siesta – **naruto con una sonrisa le respondió a deina, y le entrego a la pequeña kara, en ese momento deina llevo a la peque a su cuarto y naruto se sento en el comedor acompañado por Karin, esta le sirvió una taza de te y unos dangos, para despues sentarse en la silla a lado de el fue cuando naruto le dijo – **oye Karin, no me molesta ni nada pero por que kara sigue tomando la siesta si ya tiene seis años – **en ese momento Karin dejo salir una ligera risa – **no naruto kun, no es que siga tomando la siesta, lo que pasa es que la entrenas muy duro y tan solo tiene seis años, aunque es bueno que se ejercite desde niña, y aparte de que estoy muy orgullosa de que se esfuerce tanto el pasar tiempo entrenando contigo es lo que mas le gusta hacer – **

En ese momento deina regreso y se sento en la mesa, acompañándolos en ese momento itachi y ren también se sientan en la mesa, en ese momento itachi le dice a naruto – **naruto kun hoy es el dia, no es asi – **y el rubio le contesta – **si itachi san hoy es el dia hoy nos infiltraremos en konoha vamos a robar esos pergaminos, lo mas seguro es que lo manden a el como líder de uno de los escuadrones para recuperarlos, por eso voy a esparcido varios clones en todo el país para que me avisen de su ubicación, necesitamos los pergaminos, pero sobretodo a ese hombre para que coopere con nosotros, la verdad dudo mucho que el plan falle ya que tu lo ideaste, pero no hay que bajar nunca la guardia entendido – **al escuchar esto itachi y ren asintieron, en ese momento los tres se levantan y se dirijen a sus distintos cuartos, en no mas de 5 minutos los tres se reúnen de nuevo en el comedor y juntos comienzan a caminar rumbo a la salida cuando Karin detiene a naruto

- **naruto kun, por favor ten mucho cuidado, y regresa con bien, por que si no regresas que le voy a decir a kara chan, si no regresas el mundo se le acabaría – **en ese momento naruto dirige su mirada a Karin y con una gran sonrisa le dice – **no te preocupes Karin, te prometo que voy a regresar sano y salvo, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, aparte a kara chan no se le acabaría el mundo, te tiene a ti – **y Karin le responde – **si verdad pero a mi si se me acabaría el mundo, sabes que no podría vivir sin ti o kara chan –** y naruto le sonríe al escucharla, también en ese momento deina se acerca a ren y le da algo – **ren sama, tome por favor, esta es una aguila hecha de arcilla, el aguila es el animal que vigila y protege los cielos, y yo se que también lo protegerá a usted asi que por favor cuidese que lo estare esperando, itachi dono a usted también lo esperaremos con ansias – **itachi solo asintió con una leve sonrisa y ren sonrio enseñando los dientes, en ese instante los tres se esfumaron de la cueva con un shunshin de hojas.

Ino y sakura estaban en la cocina de su casa terminando de preparar la comida para las visitas, y ambas se estaban arrepintiendo de haber agrandado la invitación ya que no solo ten ten y neji la aceptaron, también kakashi y su familia, anko y la pequeña hinagiku, con esos 5 mas los antes invitados hacían 10 personas mas ellas 2, aunque sakura ya se había entrenado excelentemente como ama de casa, e ino siempre fue hábil en la cocina, cocinar para 12 personas había sido el mismito infierno, aparte de que que ino se tardo años en lograr armar la mesa para la alberca que era de 6 personas ambas estaban bastante estresadas, clara dos mujeres con su carácter apuradas y con el tiempo encima a nadie le hubiera gustado estar ahí gracias a dios no destrozaron la casa, pero al final terminaron riendo, lo único que faltaba para terminar la comida era un pavo que tenían cocinando en el horno, y ya tenían preparada crema de 4 quesos y una ensalada cesar con aderezo recién hecho, en ese momento ambas limpiearon la cocina, dejando todo listo, la comida, la bajilla y cubiertos (nota: si la casa es nueva recién construida y se supone que ino debería de amueblarla, pero naruto le dejo dicho a kakashi que también la amueblara, le dio las instrucciones, y eso paso con las cuatro casas) no se tardaron ni 15 minutos en bajar en cuanto se oye el timbre de la puerta, ambas llevaban puesto el mismo traje de baño que el dia anterior, pero sakura traia un top rojo encima y una falda rosa desabrochados, e ino solo llevaba unos hot pants morados desabrochados, sakura fue la que abrió la puerta y ahí parada estaba tsunade, shizune y la pequeña momoko chan.

Sakura las recibe con una sonrisa y con un gesto muy calido, en ese momento mira con cariño a momoko chan y esta le regala esa sonrisa zorruna idéntica a la de su amado muerto, al verla no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que dejar salir dos pequeñas lagrimas una de cada uno de sus ojos color esmeralda, tsunade al ver esto se conmovió y le dijo a sakura, mirando como la pequeña entraba corriendo para saludar a su oneechama ino, - **es idéntica verdad, no solo a su padre, también tiene esa picardia característica de mi otro hijo – **al decir esto tsunade dejo salir una pequeña lagrima, y shizune bajo su expresión, en claro signo de tristeza, en ese momento sakura les mostro una sonrisa calida y las invito a entrar llevándolas directamente al lado de la alberca en donde estaba la nueva mesa que ambas habían comprado, shizune llevaba puestos unos pantalones pescadores color azul claro y una playera azul rey con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas, unas sandalias con tacon muy bajo, de color madera blanca, tsunade llevaba ese yukata verde y su cabello arreglado en un chongo elegante, la mujer se veía bellísima, la pequeña momoko llevaba unos shorts grises, y una playera naranja de tirantes muy cursi, que solo hacia ver a la niña mas adorable de lo que ya era, en ese momento al cruzar la puerta de cristal, hacia donde estaba la alberca, las tres visitas se quedaron atónitas, ya sabían de antemano que la casa de ino era bellísima, lo sabían debido a que la casa en la que ahora estaban viviendo era de ensueño cortesía de naruto, pero aun asi se impresionaron.

La pequeña es tomada de la mano por sakura y esta la guía hacia el jardín de flores, ahí las dos se sientan, en ese momento sakura le dirige una mirada calida diciéndole – **sabias momoko chan naruto, amaba las flores, le encantaba la jardinería, y cuidar de ellas, y si tengo que compararlo con alguien lo compararía con ino en ese sentido – **la pequeña se sonrojo demasiado al oir esto y con una mirada de esperanza le pregunta – **sakura oneechama, dices que tu estuviste con onichaama desde que eran niños, y también ocachama me dijo que tu eras la que mas lo conocía, puedes decirme como era, por favor, ino oneechama, shizune obaachama y ocachama me hablan mucho de el pero la verdad solo me dicen que era un gran hombre, pero yo quiero saber todo no solo sus cualidades, ya se que el no fue muy querido en su niñez, pero quiero saber todo de el, por favor oneechama dime todo lo que sepas, por favor – **

Sakura se quedo completamente muda ante la petición de la niña, momoko era mucho mas madura de lo que parecía, y demasiado inteligente y perceptiva, para tener apenas 6 años, realmente se notaba que era hija de 2 de los shinobis legendarios de konoha lo único que pudo hacer es bajar la mirada, dejando caer varias lagrimas, en ese momento miro a la niña, la ojiverde estaba llorando sin poder parar pero aun asi mantenía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja – **esta bien momoko chan, tu onisama era, el chico mas odioso en la academia, ruidoso, mal educado, y se hacia el gracioso en todo momento – **sakura comienza a reírse – **ahora que lo recuerdo era bastante lindo, pero a nadie le importaba, bueno excepto a los flojos que le seguían el juego, kiba, choujhi y shikamaru, de hecho el no paso el examen de graduación con todos, lo paso en la noche, y en si no fue un examen si no mas bien recupero un tesoro de la villa que fue robado, recuerdo que el se io su primer beso al dia en cual fueron formados los equipos, mi equipo fue formado por sasuke naruto y yo, y nuestro sensei fue kakashi sensei, depues de eso no había un solo dia en el cual el no me pidiera una cita, el era tan molesto ruidoso y chaparro, pero siempre tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía un pequeño zorro traviaso – **

Sakura volvió a reírse – **pero fue hasta nuestra primera misión de rango a que lo empece a respetar, el mostro verdadera determinación y agallas ahí comencé a admirarlo, con cada paso que daba su determinación, su nobleza y su corazón crecían, el mejor hombre que ha pisado esta tierra, cometia errores y los reconocia sin vacilar, el estuvo solo toda su vida el único a quien podía llamar amigo en su infancia fue el tercer hokage, de ahí fue hasta que el entro a la academia, su segundo amigo fue iruka sensei, nuestro profesor en la academia, desde que recuerdo todos en la villa, los adultos lo odiaban, los únicos que no lo hacían eran los chicos de nuestra edad o menores, todos lo maldecían, incluso lo agredían, la aldea lo comenso a reconocer cuando en su primer intento siguió hasta las finales de los exámenes chunnin y venció a un verdadero genio, todas las apuestas estaban en su contra y aun asi gano, despues de eso el respeto de la aldea hacia el fue creciendo, se fue con tu padre a entrenar durante 2 años y medio y cuando rfegreso el ya no era un niño, seguía teniendo ese carisma tan característico de el pero regreso mucho mas apuesto, y se convirtió en un héroe – **

Sakura comenzó a escuchar sollosos a su espalda, todos los invitados ya habían llegado, tenten, kakashi, anko, neji y shikamaru tenían la mirada caída, hanabi, ino, shizune y hasta temari estaban llorando, incluso la pequeña akari, hija de kakashi y anko con unos escasos 4 años de edad estaba llorando, sin mencionar a sakura y a momoko en ese momento la hermosa peliblanca se abalanza en un fuerte abrazo a sakura, y esta le corresponde, en ese momento ino las abraza a ambas y sollosa le dice a la pequeña – **y sabes el a pesar de todo, los insultos las ofensas, el nunca odio a nadie, gracias a el a sus palabras no hubo una guerra, el no solo salvo la aldea de los malos, el no solo nos salvo de la aniquilación total por parte de ese tal pein, también salvo a la aldea de su autodestrucción, nos salvo de nosotros mismos, su corazón estaba lleno de amor y nada mas – **

En ese momento temari que llevaba una bebe en brazos termina – **y sabes que otra cosa era característica de el chavita, el llego al corazón de todos los que conoció, a mi hermano lo salvo de su propia oscuridad, y no solo eso también lo salvo de la muerte, tu hermano es también un hermano para mi, y amado por toda mi villa de origen, mi hermanito el kazekage, lo quizo como a un hermano, no puedo creer como lo acusaron de traición cuando el amaba a konoha mas que a su propia vida – **kakashi la interrumpe – **bueno temari san es mejor recordar esos buenos momentos, y no abrir viejas cicatrices que solo nos lastimarían, asi que por que no mejor la pasasmos bien, tan bien como el se la estaría pasando – **todos asintieron con una triste sonrisa, excepto tsunade que aunque no lo dejaba ver estaba destrozada, y su sonrisa estaba quebrada, pero aun asi sonreía, y como no habría de estarlo su otro hijo había sido ejecutado injustamente, y probablemente inculpado.

Todos habían pasado un tarde memorable todos nadaron jugaron con las niñas co excepción de neji, pero la que en verdad dio una gran impresión fue hanabi que mostraba un cuerpo aun mas espectacular que el de su hermana uso un traje de baño de dos piezas color perla, con adornos de oro, demostrando su sangre noble, sus medidas eran 93-55-92 una verdadera belleza, temari, anko con su hija, tsunade, momoko y shizune se fueron 20 minutos antes ya que los niños debían descansar sobre todo el pequeño chouji hijo de shikamaru y temari, que tan solo tiene 10 meses de edad todos ya estaban entrando en un ambiente un poco mas adulto las bebidas alcoholicas y las anécdotas indecorosas estaban saliendo a la luz, kakashi era conocido como un adolecente en el cuerpo de un adulto, le encantaba divertirse con sus discípulos, al igual que a anko pero en su acuerdo hoy le tocaba a ella irse temprano para dormir a la pequeña akari, y bueno shikamaru se estaba poniendo al tanto con su ex compañera de equipo a quien no veía en 6 años, temari le dio un permiso especial para quedarse, ya eran las 8 de la noche cuando una aguila morena paso volando sobre la casa de ino, en ese momento todos los presentes se miraron y rápidamente desaparecieron en un shunshin.

6 equipos de 4 shinobis cada uno, conformados por 2 jounins y dos chounins cada uno, estaban formados en línea en la azotea de la torre del hokage, en frente de ellos había una pantalla de 60 pulgadas a lado de ella estaba sasuke furico – **esta es la descripción de los 3 hombres que robaron los pergaminos, el de los sellos prohibidos, y el de las técnicas secretas del 4 hokage, quiero que los recuperen de inmediato, por lo que se aprecia de la foto estos son los hombres que ayudaron a tsunade sama, no los tomen a la ligera, ellos 3 acabaron con los últimos 3 akatsukis y por lo que veo no les costo mucho debido a la evidencia de los cuerpos, debemos suponer que son mas fuertes que hosigaki kisame, deidara y zetsu, son peligrosos, y si esos pergaminos no son recuperados sobre todo el del cuarto no s vamos meter en un problema, hasta donde sabes que es nada podrían ser mercenarios y vender esos pergaminos a cualquier otra villa, o peor aun que los utilizaran para atacar konoha, y sin duda son shinobis abilidosos, las técnicas secretas del cuarto están en ese pergamino, y no quiero pensar que serian capaces de hacer con ellas, y no estoy exagerando en pensar que su poder rivaliza con el de cualquier kage, por eso eh llamado a la elite de toda konoha, los 12 mejores jounins, y los 12 chounis mas destacados de la villa, no me decepcionen y traigan esos pergaminos – **

Los primeros 4 escuadrones eran liderados por gente que conocemos el primero, sakura e ino mas dos chounins, kakashi hanabi y dos chounins, neji tenten y dos chounins, shikamaru konohamaru y dos chounins.

La imagen presentada en la pantalla mostraba claramente a tres shinobis encapuchados con batas grises con adornos negros y 6 anbus tirados en el piso en la entrada de la biblioteca privada del hokage, despues del discurso todos los equipos salieron rápidamente hacia puntos estratégicos del país del fuego.


	3. la decisión mas dificil

hola a todos disculpen la tardanza eh estado un poco ocupado pero aqui les dejo el el capitulo 3 espero lo disfruten y poor favor no se olviden de comentarlo y hay escenas para mayores de edad

_**Disclaimer Naruto no me pertenece**_

- **diálogos –**

_* Pensamientos *_

Capitulo 3 la decisión más difícil

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que los equipos de Konoha habían salido, todos estaban un tanto desesperados, porque no encontraban pista alguna de los shinobis sospechosos, los equipos estaban estratégicamente repartidos por el país del fuego, el equipo de Kakashi y Hanabi estaba buscando pistas en un claro al lado de un río, cuando de pronto una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía a ellos a una enorme velocidad, la bola de fuego exploto justo en medio de los 4 shinobis que la esquivaron, pero esto los separo, cuando una enorme bola de presión de aire golpeo directamente a Kakashi mandándolo a volar lejos de su equipo, cuando su equipo iba a ayudarlo enfrente de ellos apareció un hombre enmascarado de playera blanca con la bata que describió el hokage, en pocas palabras su enemigo, el encapuchado, saco su arma, sus kamas de doble hoja unidas por una cadena negra, y se puso en posición de batalla, al parecer no los iba a dejar ayudar a su capitán, en ese momento Hanabi quien era la segundo al mando se coloco enfrente de los jóvenes chunin y dijo

- **que hacen aquí en el país del fuego, al parecer son una amenaza, así que tenemos que eliminarlos por ordenes del hokage – **en ese momento Hanabi activo su byakugan y se coloco en posición de jyuuken provocando la risa del enmascarado

- **por ordenes del hokage, vaya que los shinobis de Konoha están ciegos, bueno se pueden entender, tan solo son unos mocosos, déjame decirte dos cosas sobre el gran hokage, no es más que un usurpador y un asesino a sangre fría – **ante esas palabras los gres jóvenes colocaron caras de rareza, sobre todo la Hyuuga que sabia como Sasuke había llegado a ser hokage – **o que acaso no sabían el puesto lo tomo prácticamente a la fuerza, tengo entendido que los únicos que votaban por él para el puesto eran los consejeros de Tsunade-sama, Homura y Koharu, y mágicamente Uzumaki Naruto fue condenado a muerte siendo el primer y único candidato a ese puesto, esto provoco la deflexión de la quinta hokage de ese puesto, dejando libre el trono de Konoha, o acaso ustedes creen que en verdad el héroe que salvo a Konoha de la extinción se volvería un traidor – **siguió con una voz fría el enmascarado, provocando que Hanabi desviara la mirada y los dos chunins quedaran completamente confundidos – **pero supongo que no hay de otra verdad en verdad no me gustaría matar a unos jóvenes, pero no se puede hacer nada – **terminó el enmascarado comenzando a insertar chakra de tipo viento en sus kamas negras de doble cuchilla, y las empezó a girar, esto provocó, que los shinobis de konoha recuperaran la compostura y se colocaran en posición de batalla

En ese momento las cuchillas de Ren se empezaron a largar debido al chakra, hasta comenzar a cortar finamente el suelo, Hanabi no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Ren, buscando la oportunidad para atacar, pero no la había, aunque los chunins no notaban eso y pensaban que si tenía aperturas, y muy obvias, así que le recriminaron a su capitana, pero esta los callo diciendo que se fijaran bien que él dejaba esos puntos abiertos a propósito, pero no entendía porque, así que con cautela lo ataco, y los golpeo varias veces con su jyuuken, mandándolo a volar, estaba tan metida en el ataque que no noto que las cuchillas seguían girando aunque lo golpeara, esto también pasó desapercibido por sus subordinados, y cuando pensaron que iba a caer al piso derrotado, Ren dio un giro en el aire y callo de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, miro a la Hyuuga con superioridad, y comenzó su ataque, Hanabi estaba completamente desconcertada, su ataque no le hizo nada.

En ese momento Ren lanzo su kama izquierda horizontalmente, apuntando a sus gargantas, la cuchilla tenía un alcance increíble, con el chakra la hoz media alrededor de metro y medio, pero la cadena era lo impresionante, parecía que era interminable, no importaba la distancia, la cadena no dejaba de estirarse, y bueno la violencia con la que iba apenas y les dio tiempo de reaccionar, saltando a grito de Hanabi pero cuando estaban suspendidos en el aire apenas se dieron cuenta de que la kama derecha se dirigía violentamente a ellos, en ese momento Hanabi realizo un kaiten en el aire sirviendo como escudo para los chunins, pero cuando dejo de girar, se dio cuenta que la kama izquierda ya se dirigía a ellos verticalmente de abajo hacia arriba, la única que lograría esquivarlo era Hanabi, pero se fijo que el enorme circulo no se dirigía a ella si no a uno de sus subordinados, y en un rápido movimiento lo empujo evitando que lo partieran a la mitad pero ella no lo logro, la cuchilla le hizo un corte poco profundo entre los pechos, cortando su playera blanca, junto con su brasier y algo de sangre mancho la playera en el pecho, en ese momento las dos kamas regresaron a manos de Ren.

Hanabi jadeaba ligeramente por el esfuerzo y la poca pérdida de sangre, lo miraba directo a los ojos impresionada, ese tipo no era ningún farol, ellos solos no iban a poder con él, y los refuerzos iban a tardar en llegar, sin duda era más fuerte incluso que Kakashi, ahora entendía como habían eliminado por completo a akatsuki en una batalla uno a uno, en ese momento Ren clavo sus kamas en el piso dejando caer la cadena, y realizo varios sellos a una velocidad inexplicable y dijo llevando su mano derecha a lado de su boca y respirando una enorme cantidad de aire

- **katon-gran misil de dragón de fuego – **una gigantesca llama salió de la boca de Ren, era incluso más grande que la de Jiraiya-sama, según lo que había leído Hanabi de Jiraiya-sama él era el maestro más grande del elemento fuego, y esa era una de sus técnicas más poderosas y el hombre en frente de ella la había llevado a un nivel impresionante, como dije antes mayor al de Jiraiya, de ese ataque no iban a poder escapar, ni siquiera con un kaiten normal, los dos chunins miraban horrorizados la gigantesca flama que se dirigía hacia ellos, pensaban que iban a morir y que ese no era un ninja común y corriente, al ver tal muestra de poder sabían que no iban a poder con él, era un enemigo contra el cual las estrategias no servían, cuando pensaban que estaban perdidos, Hanabi comenzó a girar con violencia, desplegando una enorme cantidad de chakra, e hizo un kaiten enorme que los protegió a los tres.

Kakashi apenas se incorporaba del golpe sufrido, estaba dentro del bosque, recargado contra un árbol roto, que se destruyó debido al golpe cuando chocó de espaldas contra él, mientras se incorporaba noto que su entorno se volvió completamente negro, noto que era un genjutsu, pero también notó que aunque era tan fuerte que no lo iba a poder deshacer, era ambiental, eso quería decir que podía herir a su oponente, así que se coloco en posición de ataque esperando a su inminente agresor a aparecer, el supuso que el agresor atacaría de sorpresa, pero un hombre de playera sin mangas y mascara color vino apareció en frente de él, lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, uno de los hombres a los que tenían que matar, cuya mascara solo dejaba ver sus ojos, tenía unos ojos color sangre, con tres aspas en ellos, solo podía ser una cosa sharingan, pero eso no era lo peor, la voz que lo saco de su impresión era muy conocida

- **tiempo sin verte Kakashi-san – **dijo Itachi mientras se removía la máscara, dejando a Kakashi aun mas impresionado

- **Itachi, ¿cómo es posible?, Sasuke te asesino, y si lograste sobrevivir deberías estar ciego – **dijo con voz de incredulidad el peli plateado

- **Sasuke pensó que me había asesinado, pero Madara se dio cuenta de que estaba vivo, y cuando se llevo a Sasuke volvió por mí para que ustedes no encontraran mi cuerpo, me llevo a un claro cerca de ahí, y justo cuando me iba a asesinar, un tipo me salvo, logro darle una buena pelea a Madara, obligándolo a irse, y curo mis ojos sellando mi mangekyo sharingan, de hecho él es el que está deteniendo a tu equipo de que venga a ayudarte, solo espero que no se ponga serio, o va a causar un desastre que se verá hasta Konoha – **dijo Itachi sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz

- **entonces no tengo tiempo que perder aquí contigo, sin tu mangekyo sharingan no vas a poder conmigo – **dijo Kakashi descubriendo su ojo izquierdo, mostrando su sharingan, que cambió por su mangekyo, para realizar el kamui, su técnica de espacio temporal, cuando una voz demasiado conocida lo detuvo

- **Kakashi-sensei, si lo intenta voy a tener que cegar su ojo izquierdo, pero no quiero hacer eso, lo necesito al 100% - **terminó la voz seguida de un violento tornado de viento negro

Del tornado salió el enmascarado negro, cuando Kakashi lo miro confundido su mirada se perdió en un par de ojos que parecían zafiros, y eran tan profundos como el mismo mar, esos ojos que eran inolvidables, los ojos de su maestro, los ojos de el hijo de su maestro, los ojos de su discípulo, los ojos de un trágico héroe, de sus ojos corrieron lagrimas, no era posible, Naruto fue ejecutado ante sus ojos, pero aun así ahí enfrente de él estaba parado un hombre que tenía los mismos ojos y voz de su discípulo, en ese momento para terminar por sorprenderlo el tipo se quito la máscara dejando ver por completo su cara, ahí en frente de él se encontraba una réplica exacta de su sensei, pero la única diferencia eran unas mascaras en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes, sin duda era Naruto

- **Naruto pero como, no es posible, yo presencie tu ejecución intente detenerla, no entiendo – **dijo Kakashi sin poder contener sus lagrimas

- **vamos a dejarnos de sentimentalismos, Kakashi-sensei, te vas a calmar o voy a tener que arrancarte ese ojo – **dijo Naruto con voz fría haciendo que Kakashi volviera en sí y cambiara su mirada por una seria

- **está bien Naruto, pero contéstame una cosa, ¿Cómo sobreviviste?, y ¿Qué quieres? – **pregunto un tanto serió

- **la noche antes de mi ejecución, Itachi y Ren, durmieron a los guardias y me sacaron, Ren es quien salvo a Itachi, y está peleando con tu equipo ahora, ellos llegaron a la celda, con un cadáver que se veía igual a mí, así que le inserté chakra suficiente para que viviera lo suficiente hasta mi ejecución, y así me sacaron, y ¿qué quiero?, bueno destruir Konoha como la conoces en estos momentos – **las palabras frías de Naruto recorrieron la espalda de Kakashi y justo cuando iba a contestarle el rubio siguió – **y quiero que me ayudes Kakashi-sensei – **esto impacto unos segundos a Kakashi que veía a su discípulo incrédulo, cuando pensó

* _que lo ayude a destruir Konoha como la conozco en este momento, esto no está bien, en sus palabras hay algo escondido, el sabe que no traicionare a Konoha jamás, aun así me está preguntando _* su mirada se volvió seria de nuevo y dijo – **destruir Konoha ¿por qué? – **pregunto serio

- **simple, Konoha me traiciono a mí, así que la destruiré, es tan solo el castigo merecido por la traición – **contestó el rubio en tono frío

**- Naruto hay algo que no me estás diciendo, dijiste destruir Konoha como la conoces ahora, ¿Qué pretendes? – **dijo el peli plateado muy serio

- **vaya, supongo que te puedo decir, voy a confiar en ti Kakashi-sensei, dime ¿qué tan buen hokage es Sasuke? – **pregunto el rubio sin dejar su tono frío

- **ni bueno ni malo, pero ha hecho un buen trabajo, ha protegido bien a Konoha, lo suficientemente bien como para que el kazekage-sama lo reconociera – **dijo sin dejar de mirar a Naruto

- **entonces, ni siquiera tu sabes, estos últimos 6 años, Sasuke se ah dedicado a aumentar el poder militar y económico de Konoha, en proporciones inimaginables, sabes con que propósito – **pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa que dejo impresionado y confuso a Kakashi, era completamente cierto, si había una solida alianza entre las aldeas ocultas, para que Sasuke, había aumentado tanto el poder de Konoha, no había ningún motivo para la guerra

- **¿qué intentas decir Naruto?, ¿por qué Sasuke tendría que tener algún motivo para hacerlo? – **pregunto Kakashi intentando apresurar la conversación, estaba preocupado por su equipo

- **porque Sasuke, no ha cambiado en nada, solo es un alma vacía, que derrocha odio a cada paso que da, ¿Quién crees que mato a esos anbus?, y me inculpo, ¿por qué crees, que todos aquellos que iban en contra de la voluntad de Sasuke están muertos, los únicos vivos que lo restringen son Shikamaru, Neji y tu, y si me vas a preguntar como hizo Sasuke para incriminarme, él es un maestro del genjutsu del calibre de Itachi, las heridas causadas a esos anbus eran un genjutsu del más alto nivel, si Tsunade hubiera revisado con detenimiento el cuerpo se hubiera dado cuenta, pero estaba tan preocupada por mí, que se le deterioro un poco su habilidad, por ese poco no se dio cuenta, y Sakura-chan simplemente no estaba al nivel de la situación, ¿por qué lo hizo?, yo estaba en su camino, necesitaba el puesto de hokage, para lograr su objetivo, y ¿cuál es su objetivo? Te has de preguntar, el teme esta tan trastornado por su propio odio, que tiene pensado, provocar una guerra que traerá muerte, pobreza y dolor a todas las naciones de shinobis del mundo, en estos momento Konoha tiene el poder para hacerlo, quiere que todo el mundo conozca el calibre de su odio, no le importa si gana o pierde, lo único que quiere es que este mundo se llene de dolor, que el odio reine en esta tierra – **dijo Naruto dejando pasmado a Kakashi aunque la historia del rubio era increíble, tenía sentido, eso lo confundió en demasía

- **supongamos que te creo Naruto, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – **preguntó Kakashi confundido

- **tienes tres opciones Kakashi-sensei, la primera confías en mis palabras y me ayudas desde ahora, la segunda es no creerme, y como comprenderás no puedes irte vivo de aquí, y la tercera, es decir que si, llegar a Konoha y comentar lo que pasó aquí, traicionándome, si eso pasa, te voy a dar el castigo más grande que te puedas imaginar, torturaré, mutilaré y asesinaré a tu familia en frente de ti, para después hacerlo contigo, pero te voy a dar una cuarta opción, te voy a dejar ir para que lo pienses, si me apoyas, en un mes, el 10 de octubre, mi cumpleaños número 23, harás que Sasuke diga todo sobre mí, mi linaje, claro está, también la verdad sobre el kyubii, que soy un jinchuriki, si lo haces, ahí apareceré con Itachi y Ren, para que nos encontremos en un lugar seguro, en donde quiero que estén, aquellos a quienes consideres, que nos ayudaran, si no me apoyas, no hagas nada, y no digas nada acerca de mi o de mi plan, ya sabes las consecuencias de traicionarme, porque aunque no me apoyes, Sasuke va a caer, tengo el apoyo de Iwa, Kiri y Kumo y se destara la guerra, destruyendo todo Konoha, espero una respuesta positiva Kakashi-sensei – **dijo el rubio desapareciendo junto con Itachi quien deshizo el genjutsu

El fuego carbonizo todo a su paso excepto una especie de esfera enorme de chakra, que giraba rápidamente, la esfera de comenzó a desvanecer, dejando a dos chicos sentados suspirando aliviados, y a Hanabi terminando de girar para caer rendida de rodillas, exhalando e inhalando aire, Hanabi volvió a mirar al enmascarado, y presenció cómo se quitaba la máscara, dejando ver que era un chico de unos 25 años muy atractivo, con cabello largo color castaño claro, y unos ojos color café claro casi amarillos, lo que la dejo helada, fue las líneas delgadas de color rojo en cada una de sus mejillas, iguales a las de Jiraiya, todos se quedaron pasmados, ese tipo se parecía mucho al legendario sapo ermitaño, este los miro y comenzó a formar sellos terminando con el del tigre, pero justo antes de terminar la técnica se detuvo, sonrió ligeramente y desapareció en un shunshin de hojas, los tres suspiraron aliviados al ver que se había marchado sin decir nada, lo no esperaban era que dos pares de ojos los miraban desde unos arbustos

- **Hanabi-sama, está demasiado debilitada, así podemos matarla, y culpar a ese Kakashi-senpai dándole luz verde a Sasuke-sama para que lo encierre – **dijo uno de los dos tipos quien tenía una máscara de anbu de perro cubriendo su cara

- **exacto, y si llega de pura casualidad a estar muerto, podemos adjudicarnos haberlo matado, o en el peor de los casos culpamos a ese tipo, para que Sasuke-sama lo ponga en el libro bingo – **dijo el otro quien tenía la máscara de oso en su rostro

- **bueno vamos a hacerlo – **dijo el de mascara de perro, en un momento ambos salieron de los arbustos colocándose enfrente de Hanabi, esta al verlos suspiro, se levanto y les dio la espalda, y comenzó a ayudar a levantarse a uno de sus subordinados

- p**or fin llegaron los refuerzos, esos tipos esta en otro nivel, hay que reagruparnos, e ir a buscar a Kakashi-san, probablemente este en problemas – **Hanabi dijo, pero cuando estaba ayudando a levantarse a su segundo subordinado, sintió como eran atacados por una cantidad excesiva de shurikens por la espada, apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear y evitar golpes en puntos vitales, cuando enfoco bien vio que fueron los anbus los que habían lanzado los proyectiles, y cayendo al suelo ya sin fuerzas pregunto – **¿Por qué? – **

**- porque Sasuke-sama nos dio la orden, ahora mue…. – **fue lo único que llego a decir el hombre ya que cayo muerto junto a su compañero, un clon de Naruto alcanzo a salvar a Hanabi, el clon busco signos de vida de los chunins pero no encontró, los shurikens les dieron de lleno en sus puntos vitales, Hanabi que vio todo borroso, fue levantada del suelo por el clon, fue entonces cuando Hanabi enfoco los ojos del enmascarado y murmuro desmayándose

- **oniisama – **

El equipo de Sakura e Ino iba brincando de árbol en árbol buscando alguna pista de los hombres que las habían salvado, justo en ese momento llegaron a una hermosa cascada, que a lado tenía un precioso manzano, y miraron que había dos mujeres y una niña recogiendo manzanas, cuando se iban a acercar a prevenirlas que era peligroso estar en el bosque en ese momento, las dos mujeres los miraron, las dos eran hermosas, una peliroja, de ojos rojos que usaba lentes y la otra una rubia de ojos verde pálido, Sakura se detuvo en seco, y pasmada dijo

- **Karin, que haces aquí tu deberías estar muerta, según Sasuke – **dijo sorprendida, pero entonces miro su ropa y dijo – **esas ropas, será mejor que vengas conmigo, tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerles a ambas – **

- **Sakura la conoces – **pregunto Ino un poco confundida, poniéndose en posición de batalla

- **si ella es ex miembro de taka, ex compañera de Sasuke, cuando se unió a akatsuki – **dijo la pelirosa poniéndose en pose de batalla

Al ver esto Deina, comenzó a formar unas figuras de arcilla con su mano libre

- **que Sakura y si digo que no, que me vas a hacer – **pregunto Karin en tono de burla

- **entonces tengo que matarte – **dijo Sakura en tono serio

- **que acaso estas celosa, de seguro tu novio sigue pensando en mi, se nota que mujer suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre – **siguió Karin burlándose de Sakura

- **Karin vas a tener que morir – **dijo Sakura, abalanzándose sobre la peli roja, pero se detuvo al ver que la pequeña de 6 años de edad, que era igualita a Karin se coloco enfrente de ella

- **no te atrevas a tocar a okachan – **dijo la pequeña, pero algo que vieron los 4 shinobis de Konoha los dejo pasmados los ojos de la pequeña habían cambiado, ahora tenían 3 aspas alrededor del iris

En ese momento un clon de Naruto llego, tenía la máscara puesta

- **no es necesario que hagas eso Karen-chan, nosotros ya nos vamos, no le van a hacer nada a okachan – **dijo cargando a la niña en brazos, esta se ruborizo y asintió con un dedo en su labio inferior

- **espera no podemos dejarlas ir, se dieron cuenta, no puedo permitir que hablen – **dijo Karin un poco desesperada

- **no te preocupes, ellas no van a decir nada, me deben la vida, aparte si dicen algo destruyo Konoha, y matare todo lo que aman enfrente de ellas, aparte no tiene tiempo de pelear – **sus palabras le dieron escalofríos a los 4 debido al instinto asesino que libero el enmascarado, el enmascarado miraba al cielo, cuando un águila comenzó a volar en círculos encima de los shinobis de Konoha, era un mensaje urgente, Ino chiflo y el águila bajo, cuando miraron de nuevo sus oponentes habían desaparecido

- **Sakura, el equipo de Kakashi-sensei necesita ayuda, vamos – **dijo Ino cuando varios shurikens volaron hacia ellas matando a los dos chunins que las acompañaban, pero ellas hábilmente los esquivaron, de pronto 6 anbus las rodearon

- **Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, tenemos ordenes de hokage-sama de eliminarlas – **dijo el líder quien llevaba una máscara de zorro

La batalla comenzó y ambas kunoichis peleaban con un poco de dificultad, esa erala escolta personal de Sasuke la batalla de taijutsu se estaba alargando mucho, hasta que Ino y Sakura peleaban espalda con espalda contra 4 de los anbus, pero no se dieron cuenta que los otros dos estaban en su punto ciego, y desde ahí les lanzaron dos kunais, ambas reaccionaron muy tarde los kunais se iban a incrustar en sus gargantas, cerraron los ojos, cuando no sintieron el golpe abrieron los ojos y un hombre alto de cabello color castaño claro, sostenía un kunai en cada mano entre sus dedos, el tipo las había salvado, cuando se fijaron bien, vieron que era su objetivo, pero como era posible que si era una amenaza para Konoha las hubiera salvado ya dos veces

**- vaya en verdad Konoha se ha convertido en basura, el hokage envía asesinos tras sus propios subordinados – **dijo el tipo de cabello largo en tono seco y frío, de pronto un instinto asesino enorme, tan grande que paralizo a todos los que estaban ahí

El instinto asesino, provenía de los arboles, en ese momento del lugar de donde provenía el instinto asesino salieron 6 ráfagas de viento negro, que cortaron finamente a los anbus, que no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo debido a que estaban paralizados por el ki tan intenso que los había golpeado, en ese momento ambas voltearon a ver a los arboles, cuando el ki se disipo, y vieron algo que les causo una inmensa nostalgia, ahí había parado un hombre alto, de cuerpo excelentemente trabajado, se notaba que estaba ligeramente bronceado, pero su cara no se veía ya que era tapada por la sombra de los arboles, pero sus ojos si se veían, dos zafiros, tan profundos como el mar, eran iguales a los de él, a los del hombre del que ellas estaban enamoradas, pero era imposible el había muerto justo frente a sus ojos, cuando una voz que le erizo la piel hablo, era muy parecida a la de ese ángel que tanto extrañaban

- **Ren si ya acabaste, vámonos – **dijo Naruto en tono frío

- **que si ya acabe, actuaste tan rápido que no pude hacer nada, pero tienes razón es hora de irnos – **dijo el hombre de cabello castaño quien no les dio la cara, desapareciendo en un shunshin de hojas

- **gracias – **dijeron ambas en unísono, al ver que el chico de hermosos ojos estaba a punto de irse, el ya les daba la espalda, volteo y las miro de reojo, cerró los ojos, como diciendo está bien, y desapareciendo en un shunshin

- **Sakura apúrate, Kakashi-sensei necesita ayuda – **dijo Ino mirando a Sakura, haciendo que esta asintiera, y en un momento desparecieron en un shunshin

En el claro Kakashi miraba los cuerpos de los chunins, con la mirada triste, los chicos no tenían ni 16 años, pero estaba un poco confundido, 2 anbus personales del hokage estaban tirados en el piso también, y Hanabi no estaba por ningún lado, cuando miro detenidamente a los cuerpos de los chunins, miro algo que lo sorprendió, todos los shurikens enterrados en ellos, tenían una forma muy peculiar, ya que tenían 5 pequeñas cuchillas, en vez de 4 como todos, esos shurikens los usaba únicamente la legión anbu privada del hokage, en ese momento cuando iba a tomar unos de aquellos shurikens, escucho unos un grito

- **Kakashi-sensei, que pasa pidió refuerzos – **el peli plateado giró su cabeza y vio que dos chicas se acercaban corriendo a toda velocidad, hacia donde estaba él, en unos segundos llegaron a lado de Kakashi

- **que sucedió aquí Kakashi-sensei, y en donde esta Hanabi-chan – **pregunto la rubia desconcertada, buscando a la Hyuuga

Kakashi ni siquiera la vio y se dirigió a los cuerpo de los anbus, miro sus heridas, y vio que los cortes en sus espaldas, habían sido realizados con viento, en ese momento pensó * _Naruto _*, Ino y Sakura miraron sorprendidas los cuerpos para despues mirar los de los chunins, en ese momento se dieron cuenta, de los shurikens, fue cuando Sakura pregunto

- **Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – **había confusión en su voz

- **si Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué rayos los shurikens en los chunins, son los de la legión privada de Sasuke?, y ¿por qué carajos, su seguridad personal quiso asesinarnos?, a y también me podría explicar ¿por qué nuestros supuestos enemigos nos salvaron – **pregunto Ino muy exaltada, con una mano en la cintura

En ese momento Kakashi pensó * _Naruto, en verdad no has olvidado a la gente que amas, incluso a Sakura, o solo lo hiciste porque sabes que te pueden servir_ * para después decir – **no lo se Ino, Sakura, lo único que sé es que probablemente cuando lleguemos a la aldea, todo seguirá como si nada hubiera pasado, y necesito que ustedes no hablen de esto con nadie, voy a investigarlo, les avisare – **termino el peli plateado muy serio, sacando su nueva edición de icha icha Paradise, realizada por el torbellino negro, el nuevo autor que continuo la saga dos años después de la muerte de Jiraiya

**- y Hanabi-chan que pasó con ella, Kakashi-sensei – **pregunto Sakura bastante preocupada

- **no te preocupes, por ella Sakura, Hanabi es fuerte y puede cuidarse sola, pero creo que vuelva en un buen tiempo a Konoha, así que si preguntan, desapareció en batalla, yo hablare con Neji, confíen en mi – **dijo Kakashi, pero en su mente pensaba otra cosa * _el olor de Naruto está por todo el lugar, y en cierto punto esta mesclado con el de Hanabi, aparte los anbus fueron asesinados por él, aunque haya cambiado tanto, amaba a Hanabi como una hermana pequeña, no le haría daño, aunque haya perdido ese amor, sabe que Hanabi es fuerte y lo puede ayudar, y bueno Hanabi ama igual o incluso más que Hinata a Naruto, si supiera que está vivo, no dudaría en dejarlo todo por seguirlo, incluso creo que sería capaz de traicionar a Konoha, al parecer voy a tener que darle a Naruto el beneficio de la duda, y voy a investigar, para comprobar si sus palabras son ciertas _*

Ambas kunoichis miraban confundidas a Kakashi, pero lo cierto era que después de lo ocurrido ese día, solo podían confiar en él aparte de Tsunade y Shizune, así que asintieron, sabían que Hanabi estaba bien, porque Kakashi-sensei, jamás dejaba a alguien atrás y menos si la conocía, y mucho menos si era su discípula, cuando Hanabi cumplió 13 años, un año después de que Naruto fuera supuestamente ejecutado, Hanabi movió cielo mar y tierra para hacer que Kakashi la tomara como discípula, y al final lo consiguió, Kakashi la entreno durante los siguientes 3 años, e incluso la ayudo a despertar su naturaleza de chakra, siendo la primera Hyuuga en lograrlo, se tomaron un cariño anormal que iba mas allá de la relación maestro alumno, Kakashi se volvió una figura paterna para la chica y ella se volvió como una hija para él, en ese momento Kakashi, mando varias águilas con mensajes de retirada dirigidos a los equipos, de la búsqueda, limpiaron los cuerpos de los chunins, y los guardaron en pergaminos, justo igual que como lo habían hecho Ino y Sakura con los integrantes de sus equipos y así los tres regresaron rápidamente a Konoha

Ya en Konoha los equipos habían regresado, todos rindieron informe, al mismo tiempo, fue cuando Kakashi, rindió informe, diciendo que ellos se encontraron con dos de los tres enemigos, que él lucho con uno pero no pudo con él, y supuestamente había quedado inconsciente, que cuando regreso al lugar de los hechos, estaban los cuerpos sin vida de los dos chunins y que Hanabi había desaparecido, Neji miro a Kakashi, para después bajar la mirada, cuando terminara la reunión haría que le explicara, después Ino y Sakura rindieron su informe, como habían planeado con Kakashi, dijeron que ellas se encontraron con el otro enemigo, pero había logrado escapar, diciendo que sus chunins cayeron en batalla, en ese momento todos salieron de la oficina del hokage, dejándolo supuestamente solo, cuando los equipos se fueron, dos anbus salieron de la pared, ambos se colocaron en frente del escritorio del hokage y se quitaron las mascaras, eran Suigetsu y Jungo

- **carajo, que ni siquiera mi escolta principal es competente, bola de pendejos inútiles,** **deberían de haber podido eliminarlas fácilmente, si pelearon contra uno de ellos, pero no, las tenía aquí enfrente – **dijo Sasuke golpeando el escritorio

- **Sasuke tranquilízate, ya deberías de saber que Sakura es tan fuerte como Tsunade, Ino no se queda atrás, después de 6 años de entrenamiento con una sannin, debe estar al mismo nivel que Sakura, en pocas palabras están al nivel más alto junto con Neji, Shikamaru y Konohamaru, los únicos más fuertes que ellos en la villa somos nosotros tres y Kakashi, y por cierto, no es que no hayan querido matarlas, es que no pudieron, encontraron los cuerpos de tu escolta principal, y de los 2 que seguían a Kakashi, los8 muertos bajo el mismo patrón, una cuchilla de viento, pero no era una normal, era de aire caliente, en pocas palabras no había sangre derramada – **dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro

- **acaso eres idiota Suigetsu, lo importante va primero, bueno mínimo no se enteraron de lo que planeo para ellas – **dijo Sasuke masajeándose las sienes, en ese momen5to se levanto, y en un instante, tomo a Suigetsu del cuello, y comenzó a ahorcarlo, una corriente eléctrica cubría su brazo, haciendo que Suigetsu no pudiera convertirse en agua, y se estaba quedando sin aire, cuando Sasuke lo soltó, camino hacia la puerta, Suigetsu y Jungo se colocaron sus mascaras y los siguieron saliendo del despacho

Neji iba siguiendo a Kakashi para poder alcanzarlo, i cuando lo hizo lo jalo del brazo bruscamente

- **¿qué demonios está pasando Kakashi?, ella estaba contigo, así que explícame que paso – **dijo el oji perla enojado y confundido

- **Neji, lo que pasó, fue lo que dije en el reporte, pero sé que Hanabi está bien, ¿crees que permitiría que algo le pasara sin mover cielo mar y tierra para buscarla?, confía en mí – **le dijo Kakashi, tomándolo de los hombros

**- pero ¿Cómo rayos sabes que está bien?, tú te separaste de ella – **pregunto Neji quitándose las manos de los hombros

- **Neji, solo sé, no puedo hablar de eso ahora, dame tiempo y te juro que a más tardar en el festival del 10 de octubre, por la muerte del cuarto, así que confía en mí, en serio ella está bien, en serio te doy mi palabra – **dijo Kakashi muy serio

- **está bien Kakashi, confío en ti, pero de verdad espero que tengas razón, si no te juro que te vas a arrepentir – **dijo Neji mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

- **está bien Neji, me parece – **dijo Kakashi sonriendo levemente bajo su mascara

Y así ambos se abrieron camino hacia sus hogares, en donde los esperaban sus mujeres

Una semana había pasado, y había incertidumbre en toda Konoha, la desaparición de una de sus ninjas más fuertes, había puesto de cabeza a la villa, todos estaban preocupados, debido a la amenaza que representaba esa nueva organización, y para lo que a la villa respectaba ahora tenían los secretos del byakugan, mas aparte los rollos que habían robado y nadie recupero, con semejante poder eran demasiado peligrosos, todos los aldeanos estaban temerosos, ni siquiera el segundo ninja más fuerte de la aldea, era oponente para ellos, se había corrido la voz de que Kakashi perdió muy fácilmente contra uno de ellos tres, y que Sakura e Ino también no pudieron hacer nada contra otro, siendo discípulas de Tsunade y se rumoraba que eran tan fuertes como ella.

Pero eso no era lo importante Kakashi se infiltro varias veces en los archivos personales del hokage, durante la última semana, los primeros tres días no encontró nada relacionado con lo que le dijo Naruto, pero era muy sospechoso, todo estaba demasiado en orden, cuando al tercer día encontró una entrada secreta a otro pequeña sala, que estaba llena de documentos, Kakashi comenzó a registrarlos, y encontró cosas que no le gustaron nada, había registros de todos y cada uno de los shinobis de las 5 grandes naciones de shinobis, eran informes muy detallados, tenían todas y cada una de las habilidades de estos, y los más fuertes estaban marcados, y tenían un anexo de cómo ser vencidos, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo y Tsuna, había detalles de todas esas aldeas, detalles importantes como puntos ciegos en sus defensas, horarios de vigilancia, personal en servicio así como tácticas muy bien formadas de ataque y de asalto, estrategias de guerra para todas y cada una de las 4 aldeas, así como para la aldea de la lluvia, que tenía una alianza demasiado fuerte con Konoha, después de la invasión de Pein.

Durante los siguientes 3 días Kakashi se infiltro sin ser descubierto, robando todos esos documentos, y suplantándolos con otros de poca relevancia para que no hubiera sospechas, pero al 7° día encontró un extraño archivero de una sola gaveta, en el exterior estaba marcado como misiones X, Kakashi lo abrió y comenzó a leer los archivos, quedo en shock con lo que tenía ante sus ojos, ahí venían detalladas todas las misiones secretas de la legión privada de Sasuke, donde resaltaban los asesinatos detallados de todos y cada uno de los miembros de raíz, que seguían fielmente a Sai, Sai fue el primero en oponerse directamente en las decisiones de Sasuke, tomando el liderato de los shinobis de Raíz, tomando un puesto de muy alto mando en el gobierno de Konoha, también estaba registrado, su asesinato, muy detallado, seguido por los asesinatos de las siguientes cabezas de clanes como Inuzuca Kiba, Akimichi Chouji y Aburame Shino, el asesinato de Lee, y muchos más que claramente se opusieron a Sasuke en algún momento, ante esto Kakashi cerro los puños con fuerza, hasta que vio un pequeño libro.

Cuando lo abrió y comenzó a leer, apretó los dientes, era un diario terminado de Sasuke, donde venían detallados todos sus planes, que claramente eran como los había descrito Naruto, todas las frases estaban llenas de odio, ante esto Kakashi cerró los ojos seguidos del libro, regreso el libro a la gaveta y la sello en un pergamino de almacenamiento, y con un fuerte genjutsu creó una gaveta igual, dejando la sala bien cerrada, salió de los cuarteles generales de anbu, salió sin ser visto, y se dirigió a su casa, al llegar a ella en la sala se encontraban Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Momoko y su hijo, al entrar a la sala le hizo una seña a las tres para que lo siguieran a la cocina, ahí les conto lo que planeaba Sasuke, dejando a todas paralizadas, también les conto que habían sido los 3 ninjas quienes le advirtieron, y les dijo que en casa de Ino, se reunirían después del festival del festival del 4 hokage.

Al día siguiente Kakashi recorrió la villa, primero visitando a Sakura y a Ino, preguntándoles si podían reunirse en su casa para después del festival del cuarto, y estas dijeron gustosas que si era el día más triste para ellas el cumpleaños de su difunto amado, y no querían estar solas, después fue al complejo Hyuuga y le dijo a Neji de la reunión, él iba a ir con Tenten, después fue al complejo Nara, ahí le dijo a Shikamaru y Temari, por último visito a Konohamaru y a su esposa Moegi, también avisándoles de la reunión, y así regreso a su casa, al día siguiente comenzó la tarea de hacer que Sasuke dijera la verdad de Naruto públicamente, una semana tuvo que pasar para convencerlo, después visito los complejos de los clanes Inuzuca, Akimichi, Aburame y Yamanaka, pidiéndoles a las cabezas que se presentaran en casa de Ino después del festival que se celebraría en dos semanas

Habían pasado dos semanas y por alguna razón que nadie conocía Hanabi no despertaba, la verdad es que en su pelea contra Ren uso una cantidad excesiva de chakra para proteger a sus subordinados, aparte de que los shurikens que iban hacia ella estaban envenenados, era un veneno potente pero nada que Karin no pudiera manejar, se había convertido en una excelente medica, y un envenenamiento como ese no bastaría para detenerla de hacer su trabajo, un momento Karin salió de la habitación, para ir por agua, en ese momento Hanabi abrió los ojos, miro que no estaba en Konoha, sino mas bien en un lugar desconocido, cuando se iba a levantar escucho una voz entrando por la puerta en ese momento se hizo la dormida para intentar escapar de sus captores, Karin entro al cuarto y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, Hanabi notaba que estaba prácticamente denuda y sus pechos eran aprisionados por unas vendas. Cuando Hanabi iba a hacer un movimiento para escapar, escucho una voz que la paralizó

- **Karin, ¿cómo esta?, ¿por qué todavía no despierta? – **pregunto Naruto con un tono de preocupación en la voz, aunque él hubiera cambiado, a las únicas a las que no les trataría fríamente eran a Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, a Ino su hermana, y por alguna razón a Sakura, pero a esta si la trataría fríamente durante un tiempo, porque aunque en su corazón ya la había perdonado, sentía que la traición no se podía quedar impune

- **no sé porque no despierta, Naru, solo falta que se borren las cicatrices de los shurikens, y que se termine de cicatrizar la herida de su pecho, que para mañana estar lista – **djo Karin mirándolo con rareza, ese tono de voz solo lo usaba cuando Karen o ella se enfermaban, eso significaba que la Hyuuga de verdad le importaba a "su Naru-kun"

**- está bien Karin hazme saber cuándo despierte – **termino Naruto dándose media vuelta para salir del cuarto, en ese momento Hanabi hizo su movimiento no para escapar, rápidamente salió de la cama, y semidesnuda, abrazo por la espalda a Naruto, aprisionando su espalda contra su pecho, y sus manos en el fuerte pecho del rubio

- **oniisama, oniisama, oniisama, oniisama – **decía la Hyuuga entre sollozos, sus lagrimas se fundían con la playera entallada de Naruto, quien se sorprendió por algunos segundos, y por reacción el rubio volvió a girar para colocarse de frente a la hermosa oji blanca, y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, Naruto era mucho más alto que ella, Karin al ver esta escena apretó los puños hasta que sangraran, era la primera vez que veía a Naruto abrazar a otra mujer con ese cariño con el que solo la abrazaba a ella, si se ponía así de celosa con un abrazo tan cariñoso del rubio, como se pondría cuando el se enamorar de alguien y la abrazara con amor ante sus ojos, en estos últimos 6 años, la peli roja se enamoro perdidamente del rubio, cuando se trataba de él no pensaba con claridad.

En ese momento, Karin salió del cuarto sin mirarlos, llevaba la cabeza baja, esto no paso desapercibido por Naruto, pero no pudo soltar a la Hyuuga, la había extrañado, ella, Hinata, Hiashi, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi e incluso Sakura, eran su familia, los amaba, y los había extrañado, demasiado, quería conocer a la que sería su hermana adoptiva, pero no pudo, pero ya vendría el día en que lo haría, cuando Karin salió cerró la puerta y se recargo de espalda en ella, y mirando al techo de su guarida una ´pequeña lagrima salió mientras cerraba los puños, en la habitación el abrazo duro varios minutos, Hanabi no dejaba de llorar, y Naruto no dejaba de consolarla acariciando su cabello y su espalda, ciertamente no era un abrazo común, Hanabi lo sintió así era muy diferente a los abrazos de antes, era más cálido, más serio, sin duda era menos alegre, no era el mismo Naruto, Hanabi podía sentirlo, cuando se calmó Naruto, se separo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la Hyuuga, y mirándola le dijo

- **sabes Hanabi-chan, soy hombre, y si me abrazas de esa manera medio desnuda, con el cuerpazo que tienes me provocas – **dijo Naruto para después reír, Hanabi se puso tan roja como un tomate, se miro de pies a cabeza y noto que solo llevaba puesta su tanga blanca, y unas vendas en su pecho, y justo cuando iba a cubrirse, recapacito y le sonrió a Naruto diciendo

- **oniisama te gusta lo que ves – **esta pregunta hizo que Naruto se ruborizara, pero no lo puso ni un poco nervioso

- **claro que me gusta Hanabi-chan, te has convertido en una mujer hermosa, tienes un bello rostro angelical, y un cuerpo de miedo, de seguro en la villa vuelves locos a los hombres – **con estas palabras, la oji blanca se puso de nueva tan roja como un tomate, y pensó, mientras Naruto se dirigía a un closet, que había en la recamara

* _es cierto que tenía muchos pretendientes en la villa, pero nunca me interesaron, y es por tu culpa oniisama, yo solo estaba apegada a tu recuerdo, pero ahora que se que no eres un recuerdo, voy a hacer que me veas, y que solo me mires a mí _* pensó la Hyuuga mientras veía alejarse al rubio

* _que bueno que se ruborizo, y me dio tiempo de escapar, si no se hubiera sonrojado, y no me movía de ahí, solo dios sabe lo que hubiera pasado, está hecha un todo un cuero, dios estos 6 años con Karin me han vuelto ninfómano y ella insinuándoseme de esa manera no ayuda en nada, creo que al final si aprendí todo de ti ero-sennin * _en ese momento Naruto llego al closet y lo abrió, y le pregunto a Hanabi que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos – **Hanabi-chan de tu ropa solo quedo tu falda, el top quedo destrozado, así que te voy a prestar algo de ropa de Karin, aunque creo que te va a quedar demasiado apretada del pecho – **dijo Naruto sonriente, sacando una playera beige entallada, sin mangas, de cuello en V, con escote que era corta, y enseñaba gran parte del vientre de quien la usara, ante lo dicho por el rubio la oji perla se sonrojo en demasía y solo le contesto

- **baka-oniisama ** - provocando que el rubio riera ligeramente

Se acerco a ella y le entrego la ropa, primero se puso la playera, y ciertamente le quedo muy apretada, Hanabi tenía unos senos demasiado grandes, pero eso solo la hacía verse aun más atractiva, y al momento de colocarse la falda, intencionalmente tiro la falda y se agacho para ponérsela desde los tobillos, la subió lentamente, hasta que ligeramente se atoro en su culo, y con unos ligeros saltitos, logro colocarla, todo esto lo hizo frente a Naruto que quien sabe como logro controlarse, porque Hanabi lo estaba provocando, y lo estaba consiguiendo, pero el rubio se repetía en la cabeza que era su hermanita, y que no podía hacerlo, así logro calmarse un poco, entones la abrazo del hombro en un gesto más fraternal que amoroso, ambos salieron del cuarto para encontrarse con Ren, Deina, Itachi, Karin y Karen sentados en el comedor.

Karen al ver llegar a su otochan, abrazado de otra mujer que no era su madre frunció el ceño, única mujer que podía tocar a su otochan aparte de ella era su madre, en ese momento aunque Hanabi estaba sorprendida de ver a los shinobis presentes, miro a la pequeña niña peli roja y le sonrió, ella miro a la oji perla con recelo, y salió corriendo hacia ellos abrasándose de la pierna del rubio

- **otochan ¿quién es esta, y por qué te abraza?, solo okachan y yo podemos abrasarte – **dijo la pequeña enojada

- **bueno ella es Hanabi-chan, una amiga de la infancia, y es como una hermanita para mi, por eso la estoy abrasando – **dijo el rubio mirando tiernamente a la pequeña, esto provoco un sonrojo en ella, pero no era lo que parecía

- **y eso a mi que me importa, me cae mal que te suelte – **dijo la niña con recelo en su voz

- **Karen-chan, no seas grosera, así no te educamos ni tu madre ni yo, ella es amiga mía así que por favor respétala un poco – **dijo Naruto con un tono entre serio y tierno, porque entendía la reacción de su hija adoptiva, y Karin pensaba

* _así se hace hija, marca tu territorio, mejor dicho nuestro territorio_ * sonriendo ligeramente, Hanabi no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, tenía una cara de incertidumbre, Naruto tenía una hija, y era igualita a la mujer que la cuido, eso quería decir que estaban juntos, todo tipo de preguntas y suposiciones corrían en la cabeza de la Hyuuga, y Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, cargo a su hija, y le susurro al oído a Hanabi

- **deja que Karen-chan se duerma y te explico todo con detenimiento Hanabi-chan –** entonces los dos se sentaron en la mesa, y Naruto sentó a su hija en su lugar

En ese momento Deina salió de la cocina, con una charola con 7 platos grandes llenos de comida, y los repartió entre los adultos, y uno pequeño con dibujos rosas, ese se lo entrego a la pequeña, justo cuando todos iban a empezar a comer, Ren y Hanabi se miraron a los ojos, Hanabi no se había dado cuenta de que el hombre que estuvo a punto de matarla, estaba sentado en la misma mesa que ella, el ambiente se puso un poco tenso, hasta que Ren le dirigió una sonrisa llena de alegría a Hanabi dejándola un tanto confundida, pero la voz de su rubio amado la saco de todo pensamiento, la pequeña estaba tan enojada porque su otochan, la había regañado por culpa de la intrusa que termino rápido su comida y se fue

- **Hanabi-chan supongo que estas consciente que no puedo permitirte regresar a Konoha – **dijo el rubio mientras seguía comiendo

- **no me importa oniisama, sabiendo que estás vivo no me importa no regresar, si me quedo a tu lado – **esto sorprendió a todos, Karin por supuesto se moría de celos de ver como Hanabi se le insinuaba a su amante, los demás solo estaban riendo por dentro, obviamente parecía que Karin y Naruto estaban juntos, hasta tenían una hija, todos ahí sabían que no era hija de Naruto, pero Hanabi no sabía eso, reían por el descaro de la Hyuuga de insinuársele a Naruto en frente de Karin

- **bueno entonces supongo que debemos contarte la verdad – **dijo Naruto evitando por completo la insinuación de Hanabi

Y así le contaron todo ala Hyuuga, desde cómo Itachi asesino a su clan y porque, hasta los planes de Sasuke, Hanabi estaba sin palabras ante las declaraciones de los hombres estaba furiosa por culpa de ese bastardo llamado hokage su familia estaba muerta, y el hombre que ama estaba exiliado de por vida, y llamado traidor, Hanabi era alguien que defendía el honor ante todo, sobre todo el honor de aquellos a quien amaba, pero hubo algo que la saco de sus pensamientos y enojo así que sin dudar pregunto

- **oniisama, y como esta eso de que tienes una hija con ella – **pregunto la Hyuuga, pero justo cuando Naruto iba a contestar, Karin lo interrumpió

- **tsch, supongo que eso me toca contarlo a mí, Karen no es hija biológica de Naruto, cuando Sasuke regreso a Konoha, un día antes, tuvo relaciones conmigo, yo era su compañera en akatsuki y en taka, al siguiente día Sasuke intento matarme, pero solo me dejo medio muerta, pero quede embarazada esa noche, yo pensé que yo sería la mujer que restauraría el clan Uchiha, pero lo único que conseguí al entregarme a él fue una apuñalada por la espalda, Ren me encontró, y Deina me cuido, Itachi ya estaba con ellos, meses después ellos trajeron a Naruto, y él se hizo responsable por mi hija, el mejor hombre que ha pisado esta tierra, se echo a la espalda una carga que no le correspondía, diciendo que él cargaría con los errores de su amigo, en ese momento supe que no podría amar a nadie más, me ayudo sin conocerme, me rescato de una inmensa oscuridad, y lleno de luz mi vida – **dijo Karin derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

- **créeme, Karin-chan no fue ninguna carga, esa niña me hace feliz de solo verla, ustedes dos son mi familia – **dijo sonriéndole a Karin provocando que esta se sonrojara

Una semana había pasado y el ambiente ya se había calmado, bueno menos con Karin y Hanabi que todo el tiempo se lanzaban miradas de muerte, era impresionante como se odiaban las dos, incluso Karen que era quien celaba mas a Naruto ya se había encariñado con Hanabi, la Hyuuga fue muy lista ya que supo ganarse el cariño, de la niña la casa, también se había dado cuenta que eso de niña de la casa, era completamente cierto, incluso Itachi la niña lograba hacerlo sonreír, cosa que nadie lograba hacer, suponiendo que era debido a que era su sobrina, con Ren pasaba lo mismo, ese era como un niño chiquito todo el tiempo estaba sonriendo y jugando, pero también cuando la pequeña quería salir el castaño mandaba a sus tres enormes gatos a que la cuidaran y bueno la niña era la completa adoración de los gatos, que según ella eran algo así como homosexuales, mientras ellos estuvieran con Ren, ninguna mujer se le podía acercar.

Hanabi se encontraba sentada en una enorme roca viendo jugar a la pequeña Karen, sin duda era una monada la chamaca, cuando sintió 4 fuertes presencias acercándose a ella, y una más que venía todavía más atrás, giró la cabeza y vio que se acercaban Ren y sus enormes gatos, al llegar Ren se sentó a lado de Hanabi, pero a unos dos metros de distancia de ella, seguida de los gatos que se acostaron alrededor de Ren, y este mirando a la pequeña Karen correr dijo

- **veo que ya te acostumbraste a tu nueva vida – **afirmo el castaño

- **es muy difícil no acostumbrarse, y disfrutar esta vida tan tranquila, pero supongo que no durara mucho, aparte sería muy difícil, todos son muy amables incluso Itachi a su forma, pero a la que no conozco bien es a Deina, ella ¿por qué esta con ustedes? – **pregunto la Hyuuga

- **ella era hermana de Deidara, el akatsuki, cuando él se volvió terrorista, todos en Iwa, comenzaron a rechazarla, hasta que un día hace 8 años unos shinobis intentaron asesinarla en su propia casa, yo la salve, y desde ese día ha estado conmigo, es una gran mujer, es mi hermanita, aunque creo que ella siente algo mas por mí, es muy dulce y no ha dejado que la vida que ha tenido la marque, también es fuerte, tan fuerte como tú, ella desarrollo un ligero desprecio hacia su hermano, bueno eso era de esperarse, ese güero solo amaba destruir cosas – **le contesto Ren siguiendo mirando a la pequeña jugar, y mientras los gatos se acurrucaban.

En ese momento la otra presencia llego a la roca, pero venia corriendo, pero tropezó debido a que llevaba un yukata, en ese momento Ren la atrapo, quedando e posición de beso, la rubia ya no se podía contener mas así que enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del castaño y acerco sus labios, pero unos instantes antes de que atrapara al castaño en un beso una voz interrumpió

- **haber zorra, chiflando y aplaudiendo – **dijo el tigre

- **si aléjate de nuestro Ren, ya te lo habíamos dicho – **dijo la pantera

- **no puedes tocarlo, es nuestro hasta que se enamore de verdad, y no está enamorado de ti – **terminó el puma

- **lo sabía esos gatos son gays………….. ¡ahhh, hablaron! –** dijo Hanabi señalando a los gatos

- **dos cosas mujer de ojos sin iris, una somos felinos ninja tarada, por supuesto que hablamos, y dos no somos homosexuales somos hembras, vaya si que las hembras humanas son pendejas – **dijo el tigre haciendo que las otras dos mininas asintieran dándole la razón, en ese momento una hermosa luz azul verdoso, recorrió los cuerpos de las gatas, transformándolas, en hermosísimas mujeres, con orejas de gato y cola

La tigresa, se transformo en una hermosa mujer de 30 años de tez bronceada, de cabello corto hasta la mitad de la cara color naranja, sus ojos eran de color naranja brillante con el iris rasgado igual al de un gato, un top, que solo cubría sus senos, de cuero naranja, y una minifalda de cuero naranja que más bien parecía cinturón, y en la piel tenía varios lunares aun mas bronceados, que parecían rayas, sus orejas y cola eran de color beige, y tenía unas medidas exorbitantes 105-60-95, la pantera, se transformo en una hermosa mujer de unos 23 años, con un vestido azul marino, con un escote que llegaba hasta su ombligo, la espalda descubierta, y una minifalda que apenas cubría sus atributos de mujer, su cola y orejas eran de color azul marino, sus ojos color azul marino, y su cabello largo hasta la cintura y liso de color azul oscuro, de tez morena, sus medidas eran 100-57-100, y la que era un puma se transformo, en una hermosa joven de 18 años, de cabello blanco largo hasta los hombros, amarrado en dos colas de caballo, de ojos verdes con el iris rasgado, su tez era blanca como la nieve, usaba una tangtop recortada, que solo cubría sus senos, y unos shorts entallados, que dejaban al descubiertos sus piernas por completo, sus medidas eran 97-54-100, y sus orejas y cola eran del mismo color de su cabello

- **no sean groseras, niñas, por supuesto que las iban a confundir si no hablaban, y no mostraban su forma humana, Hanabi-san deja que te presente, la tigresa es Tora, la pantera es Gawa, y la puma es Fomu, ellas son mis invocaciones, tengo el contrato con las bestias felinas, pero como podrás apreciar, no son del todo animales, son algo así como deidades, de hecho el contrato con los felinos, solo tiene 15 invocaciones – **dijo Ren muy sonriente, evitando la situación anterior con Deina, la rubia las veía con celos, eran el sueño de cualquier hombre, también estaba furiosa por que por fin se había animado a hacer lo que sentía y las estúpidas gatas la detuvieron, también estaba un poco triste, ella sabía que Ren la quería solo con amor fraternal, y sin después de 8 años de estar juntos, no había pasado nada no iba a pasar, en ese momento las tres felinas se pegaron al castaño, haciendo que este soltara aire en claro gesto de resignación

- **bueno si le vas a contar no omitas nada precioso – **dijo Tora mordiendo la oreja del castaño

- **si nene, cuenta todo – **dijo Gawa, mordiendo sensualmente el cuello de Ren

- **no, mejor le cuento yo – **dijo Fomu, metiendo su mano lentamente a la bolsa del pantalón de Ren, haciendo que un escalofrío, recorriera su espina

- **pero sacrificar un poco de sangre, no es lo único que pide el contrato, aquel que firme el contrato, debe complacer a toda la familia, excepto a papa, sus noches son nuestras, y bueno lo que el gana es que no gasta mucho chakra para invocarnos, y ni siquiera para mantenernos en este mundo, y bueno el contrato dice que cuando se case, o se enamore, termina sus deberes de complacernos, y su deber cambia a que sus hijos, deben de firmar el contrato, a los 15 años, y por cierto Ren, desde que llego esta mujer, no hemos hecho nada, pero ahora que lo sabe, no tenemos que contenernos en lo más mi…ni…mo – **termino Fomu lamiendo su barbilla, y las otras dos asintieron, lo que provoco que Ren volviera a suspirar resignado, en ese momento escucharon que Karen las llamo con euforia, las tres se mirarony asintieron para después correr hacia la pequeña Karen jalando a Ren

**- como las envidio, están atadas por siempre a Ren-sama – **dijo Deina mirándolos correr, provocando que Hanabi la mirara, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo una voz la interrumpió, Karin había llegado

- **Deina-chan, nos dejarías un momento a solas por favor – **dijo Karin un poco seria, a lo que Deina asintió y desapareció en un shunshin

- **Hanabi, se que estas enamorada de Naruto, y la verdad es que no pienso decirte que te alejes de él, él no es mío, y la verdad, es que aunque yo esté en su corazón, no me ama, y también creo que a ti tampoco, pero si algo me enseño es que el egoísmo es malo, y yo no puedo atarlo solo para sentirme bien, yo sé que si le pido fidelidad el me la va a dar, pero no sería justo para él, y tu no me caes mal, por más que quiera odiarte, no puedo, la verdad es que me simpatizas, y sé que le gustas tanto como yo, así que si quieres intentarlo no te detendré, lo único que te pido es que tú hagas, lo mismo, no me lo quites, yo no voy a poder amar a otro hombre después haberlo conocido, y creo que tu tampoco, aprendí que hay que buscar la felicidad de la persona que amas, y si quieres ser feliz que no sea a costa de la felicidad de los demás, a lo que voy es que puedo compartirlo contigo, si quieres – **Hanabi miraba incrédula a la peli roja, sabia que esa era su oportunidad, y también sabía que Naruto no la amaba, pero de tan solo pensar en pasar las noches con él le nublaba la visión así que sin pensarlo mucho asintió, y por un acto reflejo, beso en los labios a Karin, al darse cuenta, se ruborizo y se hizo para atrás

- **perdón me deje llevar – **dijo Hanabi muy apenada

- **no importa, no te preocupes, pero voy a tomar eso como un sí, y bueno, también me acabas de decir que si a compartirlo en la misma noche, pero hoy te voy a dar chance de que seas tú nada mas – **dijo Karin riendo, y yéndose a donde estaban los otros jugando con su hija, mientras Hanabi estaba completamente roja ante la declaración de Karin

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando Hanabi se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando en el encuentro con Karin, meditando todo lo que ella le dijo, y sobre todo que había aceptado compartir al amor de su vida, y aunque en ese momento contesto sin pensar, ella sabía que si por lo menos quería tener un poco de Naruto, sabía que no podía dejar de lado a Karin, el rubio no lo permitiría, Karin era parte de su familia al igual que ella y ambas eran muy importantes para él, en ese momento entro a su cuarto la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento de confusión, era Naruto, al verlo se sentó en la cama y bajo la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, en ese momento Naruto se sentó a su lado, y se puso serio mirando al frente

- **Hanabi-chan, se que ya es hora de dormir, pero en verdad tengo que hablar contigo, se que has disfrutado la vida aquí, pero ya debes de saber lo que va a pasar la próxima semana, por eso quiero pedirte un favor, eres fuerte, tú, Deina y Karin, no van a participar, por eso quiero que cuides mi tesoro junto con ellas, a Karen, con esto dicho que tengas buena noche – **en ese momento se levanto, y camino hasta la puerta, pero Hanabi lo detuvo, jalándolo ligeramente de la camisa, en ese momento Naruto se volteo, y la miro a los ojos, en ese momento Hanabi se prenso del cuello del rubio, y lo sorprendió con un beso apasionado, que el rubio tardo en corresponder, pero al final lo hizo, varios segundos pasaron, y tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire

- **Hanabi-chan, no puedo hacerle esto a Karin – **dijo el rubio sin verla a los ojos

- **oniisama, no quieres – **pregunto nerviosa la Hyuuga

- **esto no se trata de que si quiero o no, eres bellísima Hanabi pero no puedo hacerle esto a Karin – **dijo el rubio intentando zafarse, pero la Hyuuga apretó mas el agarre

- **por favor oniisama, no me rechaces, por favor regálame mi primera noche, dame el regalo de ser tu a quien le entregue mi primera noche, yo tampoco quiero herir a Karin-san, y no la vamos a herir, ella me dijo que estaba bien, que podías ser de las dos, y quiero aferrarme a que aceptaras – **Hanabi volvió a envolver sus labios con los del rubio, y el rubio no pudo resistirse, en verdad la deseaba, pero era amor, no, el lo sabia pero no podía hacerla infeliz, así que siguió

Naruto comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la Hyuuga, de arriba hacia abajo sin despegar sus labios de la Hyuuga, sus manos llegaron a su espalda baja, y después a sus nalgas, las apretó y de un movimiento la cargo, y ella abrazo la cintura del rubio con ambas piernas, con delicadeza cargo a la Hyuuga hasta llegar a la cama, ahí la acostó delicadamente, y con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar el costado de la oji perla con suavidad, Hanabi al sentir la mano del rubio intensificaba el beso, hasta que no pudieron y se separaron para respirar, Naruto se quito la camisa mientras estaba encima de la Hyuuga, y tomo la playera de la Hyuuga, y se ña quito lentamente, rosando con sus dedos el torso de Hanabi, la chica llevaba un brasier blanco de encaje, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Hanabi se sonrojo en extremo, era la primera vez que un hombre la miraba en esa situación, y era la primera vez que sentía que un hombre la devoraba con la mirada.

Se veía muy mona así avergonzada, Naruto no se pudo resistir, comenzó a devorar su cuello, provocando que la oji perla gimiera y así bajo lentamente saboreando la piel de la Hyuuga, pasando por su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus senos que comenzó a besar por encima del brasier haciéndola gemir mas fuerte, deslizo su mano por la espalda de la chica, y en un rápido movimiento desabrocho su brasier, dejándola desnuda del torso, comenzó a besar y a masajear sus senos, haciéndola gemir ya duro, asi estuvo varios minutos disfrutando de la suavidad de los senos de Hanabi, que a cada minuto, segundo que pasaba se excitaba aun mas en ese momento deslizo su mano hasta la intimidad de Hanabi y comenzó a masajearla por encima de su falda blanca, que en un rápido movimiento retiro la flada, sin dejar de besar los senos de Hanabi, cuando comenzó a masajear de nuevo la intimidad de la Hyuuga esta dejo salir un muy fuerte gemido de placer, y vio que sus bragas estaban empapadas y dijo

- **Hanabi-chan eres muy sensible, mira lo mojada que estas – **dijo mientras seguía besando los pechos de la Hyuuga

- **ahh oniisama, ahh no digas, ahh cosas tan vergonzosas, ahh me da pena – **dijo la Hyuuga entre gemidos, mientras Naruto seguía acariciando su intimidad, pero ahora mas fuerte

Naruto en un movimiento lento retiro la tanga de encaje blanco de Hanabi, con los dientes, y subió besando sus piernas, hasta llegar a su intimidad, ya ahí introdujo un dedo dentro de Hanabi y esta deja salir un leve grito de placer, y comenzó a lamer la intimidad de la Hyuuga, esta estaba en completo éxtasis, y unos minutos después la Hyuuga llego al clímax, dejando probar a Naruto sus jugos, en ese momento el rubio la beso, y esta lo correspondió, mientras el rubio se bajaba los pantalones, se coloco entre las piernas de Hanabi, y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, pero se detuvo en el momento en que noto que estaba lastimando a la Hyuuga, esta lo miro como diciendo no pares, y Naruto suavemente se introdujo completamente en ella, haciendo que la chica lo abrasara con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, y así la penetro a un ritmo semi lento durante media hora, los gemidos de placer de la Hyuuga se fueron haciendo mas fuertes, hasta que llego al clímax arqueando la espalda, y besando al rubio ahogando su aullido de placer

- **Hanabi-chan ya voy a acabar – **dijo el rubio intentando salir de ella, pero Hanabi tenia otra intención ya que lo abrazo fuertemente con las piernas para evitar que saliera de ella – **Hanabi-chan, pero no te tomaste la píldora, hay un gran riesgo que te embaraces – **termino el rubio

- **no importa, oniisama, quiero sentirte por completo, y si me embarazo de ti seria la mujer más feliz del mundo – **Naruto no podía contenerse más y eyaculo dentro de Hanabi, después de eso los dos se recostaron rendidos en la cama, y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio quedando dormida, cuando Naruto cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido una imagen en su cabeza le perturbo el sueño, era la imagen de cierta rubia abrazada de su cuello en una noche espectacular

Una semana pasó y era el día del festival en honor a la muerte del cuarto hokage, y en un parque a las afueras de Konoha se encontraban los miembros de la organización kuroi tengoku, con su más flamante miembro, Hyuuga Hanabi, y las tres felinas de Ren, y Karin cargaba a Karen en brazos, y esta estaba recostada en el hombro de su madre, Naruto miro a sus dos amantes con una sonrisa, y ellas asintieron un tanto preocupadas, Ren hizo varios sellos y de pronto se levanto una barrera que cubrió por completo a todos excepto a Naruto, Itachi y Ren, los tres seguían encapuchados, de pronto la barrera desapareció como si no hubiera nada ahí, los tres se miraron y asintieron desapareciendo del lugar.

En frente de la mansión del hokage estaba reunida toda la aldea, y Sasuke estaba en la azotea del edificio, y fue cuando empezó su discurso, todos lo miraban atentamente

- **hoy conmemoramos el fallecimiento en el cumplimiento del deber, de quien muchos dicen, es el héroe más grande en la historia de la villa, nuestro cuarto hokage, Namikaze Minato, pero hoy también conmemoramos el nacimiento de otro gran héroe, que por azares del destino perdió la razón y traicionó a esta aldea – **dijo el hokage, haciendo que muchos lo miraran con recelo, pero Kakashi apretó los puños para aguantarse las ganas de destruir al bastardo a golpes

- **Uzumaki Naruto, aquel que nos salvo de tantas calamidades y desastres, aquel que se gano el cariño y el respeto de todos los presentes, aquel que tuvo una de las vidas mas duras que conozco, es hora de destapar, las interrogantes y mentiras sobre ese héroe caído, Uzumaki Naruto, no fue un simple huérfano, su linaje es noble, su verdadero nombre es Namikaze Naruto hijo de yondaime hokage-sama – **dijo el hokage provocando la sorpresa de todos los presentes

- **es lo que piensan, el cuarto hokage sello en su propio hijo al zorro demonio de nueve colas, y pensaran como pudo hacer eso, bueno por una simple y sencilla razón, el sabia que Naruto era el único capaz de retener al demonio, y él quiso que la villa lo tratara como el héroe que día a día custodiaba la prisión del demonio, no como el demonio en sí, no como todos lo trataron en su infancia, avergüéncense trataron peor que a la basura al hijo del héroe que los salvo a todos hace 23 años - **todo el mundo bajo la cabeza en signo de arrepentimiento, cuando de pronto una voz los saco de sus pensamientos, los tres enmascarados estaban parados en la azoteas del edificio contiguo al del hokage, Ren estaba parado en cuclillas, seguido de Naruto que estaba sentado en el borde de la azotea con una pierna colgando y la otra recogida, recargando su brazo en ella, e Itachi tan solo estaba parado de brazos cruzados

- **bueno ya que estamos haciendo algunas confesiones porque no dices toda la verdad Sasuke, porque no dices que tu hermano Itachi fue un héroe que decidió proteger Konoha antes que su clan, porque no dices que al enterarte de que los Uchiha fueron asesinados debido a que querían hacer un golpe de estado en contra del tercero, y fueron aniquilados por la mano de Itachi y Madara, ya que tu hermano hizo un pacto con él diciendo que si el aniquilaba a su clan Madara no atacaría Konoha, y así protegió a la Aldea de la ambición de Madara y de una guerra civil comandada por tu propio clan, al enterarte de esto te uniste a Madara para destruir esta villa, no es así, pues sabes que tu cara de perro arrepentido a mi no me convence, un hombre que no carga otra cosa que no sea odio en su corazón, no es capaz de amar y proteger, o no es verdad que dijiste que te vengarías por todo lo que Konoha hizo sufrir a Itachi, por serle fiel, después de que tu mismo le arrancaste la vida – **dijo Naruto haciendo que toda la villa lo mirara incrédula, Ino, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi y las cabezas de los clanes miraron al encapuchado negro, para después regresar a mira a Sasuke con mirada de pocos amigos.

- **no creo haberte pedido que me vengaras hermanito estúpido, creo que deje muy claro que Konoha estaba antes que todo, fue un error dejarte vivo esa noche – **dijo Itachi, en ese tono frío muy característico de él helando la sangre de todos los que lo conocieron, el y Ren se quitaron las mascaras, dejando sin palabras a todos, menos a Kakashi, y Shikamaru lo notó, primero un hombre igual a Jiraiya pero cuando era joven, incluso tenía esas marcas rojas en el rostro, y su cabello era castaño claro, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por los ojos de Tsunade, Jiraiya de joven y castaño estaba frente a ella.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras no podía hablar, pero rápidamente se recupero de la impresión, cuando los capturara los haría hablar, y noto que el encapuchado negro era el líder, asi que rápidamente ataco, sangre salió de su ojo izquierdo, y su sharingan cambió, llamas negras envolvieron el cuerpo de Naruto, pero rápidamente fueron jaladas hacia un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto, era el kanji de fuego, suprimiendo el amateratsu de Sasuke, dejándolo sin palabras ante la vista que tenia, el fuego consumió la bata y la máscara de Naruto, dejando libre su rostro, los aldeanos estaban completamente shockeados, y palabras como yondaime-sama, Minato-kun se escuchaban por toda la gente, incluso las cabezas de clanes dijeron cosas así, pero los murmurios terminaron al notar las marcas como bigotes en las mejillas del rubio, esto paralizo a todos los que amaron o amaban a Naruto, Tsunade Sakura e Ino comenzaron a llorar, pero Kakashi ni se inmutaba ante tal presentación y esto no paso desapercibido por Shikamaru.

- **vaya así que me volví loco y traicione a Konoha, estás seguro que lo hice Sasuke, porque con tu historial diría que tu palabra no vale mucho, y reitero lo que dije antes yo no te compro tu teatrito de que te reformaste y ahora amas a Konoha – **dijo el rubio con una sonrisa macabra, y cruel en el rostro, dejando atónitos a todos los que lo conocieron, ese no era Naruto, mínimo no el que todos conocieron

- **Itachi, Naruto, como es posible ustedes deberían de estar……. – **Sasuke fue interrumpido, los ojos de naruto, brillaban cuando una cuchilla de viento negro se formo enfrente del rubio, un viento violento e iracundo era la mejor descripción para ese viento negro, la ráfaga salió disparada violentamente estrellándose a lado del hokage, dejando un enorme corte fino en el piso y la pared de la mansión del hokage, a lado de Sasuke.

Fin del capitulo 3


End file.
